RWBY: Phantom
by LordMesirix
Summary: She was given a chance to go back and change everything right. Now Initiate Ruby(Summer) Rose of the Phantom Legion has gone back 10 years at the start of the series and to save everything and everyone she cared about. suckish summary and title (I think...) ratings may change
1. Chapter 1

A/N:

Hello all I have just finished schooling from college and I present to you a new fic and some of my older fic may be subjected to re-write so anyways this is a Legionverse fanfic so it may contain minor - major crossover but this will remain a single category story so hope you enjoy

Also this is my first RWBY fic so good criticism is accepted but flames do not also note I'm not really good in romances but I will try my very best

* * *

Chapter 1: The deal

* * *

 _'Family is an important aspect in life that must be cherished before it is snuffed out by death' - Mesirix_

* * *

A woman at the age of 25, wearing a red cloak tattered from the battles she participated, stared at the ruins of her now once home, destroyed by the war against the creatures of Grimm, against the white fang, at the end they have won but at a terrible price she have watched everyone she cared about died to stop the Grimm from destroying both humanity and faunus but all is for naught they too perished.

She failed…to save everyone… to save her sister… her father… her uncle… her friends… and most especially her love… she failed them all. Now she is all alone in this dark world filled nothing but death and hopelessness. She always wanted to be a hero, a huntress like her mother but she was never prepared for this.

She continued to walk towards a clearing on an edge of a cliff where tombstones of those she cared about minus some who where buried with their own graves of their family, no this lonely patch have only four tombstones stood…

"Mom… Dad… Uncle Qrow… Yang… I miss you all…" She said kneeling and sobbing at the graves of her now dead family "I-I just wish that I can change everything so we couldn't suffer anymore."

* * *

As she continued to cry a figure appeared a few distances from the crying woman, as he slowly approach her, step by step he could feel her grievance the lost of her family however his approach has not gone unnoticed, the woman now stood wielding what he could know a hybrid of a scythe and a HVI sniper, and he also noted a sword hanging behind her back.

"What do you want?" The woman asked threateningly at the ominous stranger

Slowly raising his hand in a surrendering gesture he slowly spoke, "Peace, girl I wish you no harm."

"Really? And sneaking behind me is any better." she said narrowing her eyes at the man.

"Heh… True what I chose to approach you is suspicious but I'm just showing proper respect to grieving woman such as yourself." The man stated calmly lowering his hands then bowing in a respectful manner as he continued speaking, "But where are my manners, let me introduce myself, I am Mesirix, master of the Legion and you miss Rose intrigue me."

The woman continued to be on guard as he introduce himself, he reminded her of a very annoying criminal but without the snarky personality of such man, she will humor him a bit. She replied, "And I intrigue you because?…"

"I value the concept of family miss rose." was his reply "And seeing as you lost too many I will give you your wish to change the past. 10 years from now actually."

"Y-you can do that?" the woman asked the man now known as Mesirix "But how? No semblance can ever achieve true time travel."

"That is where you are wrong miss Rose I don't have any semblance like that but I will explain it in time, but the question still remains… do you accept my proposal?" He said while raising his right hand towards the woman

"If I accept what is in it for you?" her eyes still filled with suspicion, why would he help her? Is it because of her silver eyes? Her train of thought was broken when he continued speaking.

"If its your silver eyes Fraulein then you are mistaken." he spoke "How I know? I read your thoughts but my intentions are in good standing and true there is always a catch in this proposal… is an invitation to join the phantom Legion."

"What is this phantom Legion?"

"A group of individuals that can change and also act as my proxies I will explain more if you so accept."

The woman placed her hand in her chin in thought of his proposal then made her mind as she nodded

"I Accept." she simply said

"Welcome to the Legion Initiate Ruby Rose." he simply stated and a wave of his opened a portal and beckoned the newly minted initiate, who followed "Come you will be debrief of the situation and meet up with your other teammates for this venture."

* * *

A/N:

So how was it good or bad? And yes this is a time travel fic but with a twist which will be shown next chapter, I'm not sure with my grammar (I'm kinda bad at it) but if you could point out flaws in wordings please don't hesitate to tell me.

Spoilers:

"Identity: Summer Rose." She said with wide eyes an looking at Mesirix "Why my mother's name?"

"Read the rest of the information _Summer_." Mesirix smiled as the girl, now dubbed as Summer read the rest of the file for her identity, considered herself impressed but slightly irritated at one part of the info.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:

Here is chapter 2 of RWBY: Phantom

I may have forgotten to mention that Ruby has the Fall maiden powers and knows how to utilize her silver eyes to its full potential (note: I'm still figuring it out since it truly been seen only at the end of volume 3 and when Qrow mentioned it)

And also I'm going to introduce to you my OC team as support for ruby also note some minor crossovers

Disclaimer: look at chapter one

* * *

" _The Legion exist for the sole purpose of monitoring the many universe along with it time and space." - Mesirix_

* * *

When the two arrived at the Legion Ruby's first impression is awe at the massive fortress, _so this is the headquarters of the Legion?_ , she thought as they entered the gates and into the fortress she couldn't help but ask the question,

"What is this place?" she asked her companion

He replied "This is one of the Phantom Legion fortress where the agents and initiates prepare for their mission and the like." he checked his watch and he continued, "Now is not the time for questions they will be answered soon. The briefing will start as we arrive."

Ruby nodded and the two continued walking the hallway to the briefing room. When they arrived in the room they were met with a group of individuals, _mostly senior agents I think…_ , she thought as she surveyed the room they were either huddled up in a holographic table or just standing a few feet away from the rest, When they are near to the group by the holo table they stood in attention and some made some salute, others just simply nodded at Mesirix, one of them another woman with raven colored hair and amethyst eyes took notice of her,

"Is this the new recruit sir?" she asked Mesirix

"Indeed Cyclonis, this here is Ruby Rose, who have accepted my invitation in joining us today." Mesirix replied with a smile

"Indeed she is quite peculiar, and I can feel something else within here." the woman Cyclonis said as she stared down at Ruby "Some power radiating off of her."

Ruby knew what Cyclonis is talking about, the power of the maiden of the seasons of fall, as she was about to reply Mesirix beat her too it.

"Correct she posses the power of the maiden," he spoke, soon murmurers broke among the assembled as Mesirix approached the holo table. "But never mind that we are here for a reason now correct?"

"Master is correct." a metallic voice, female spoke, the rest turned to the woman who was standing behind them as she turned to Mesirix "The briefing sir." she stated

"Kallari is correct we should begin now, I believe" Mesirix nodded towards Kallari, who went back leaning on the wall as Mesirix addressed the rest, "Now try to get comfortable now, we will now begin." then motioned Ruby to stand next to him, when the young woman now beside him he addressed the rest

"As you can see here this is Ruby Rose, an initiate she asked of to help her in her endeavor in her world." he said, "Yes, Rip?" noticing a hand raised from a tall woman, Rip spoke "Umm… but sir should we get to ze point in zis?" which a much younger girl nodded her head vigorously "Yeah! Aliasse wants to know now!" the girl Aliasse said cheerfully with a wide smile, while Cylonis just looked on and a small 'tsk' from Kallari

Mesirix just palmed his face then sighed with irritation and then gave an apologetic look at Ruby, he spoke "Very well then, mission details are in these files," as he handed the files to the rest of the group Ruby noticed she wasn't given one but remained quiet about it as she listened on as Mesirix gave them some other details,

"… Now then after your done with your given assignments phase two shall commence, meet up with miss Rose a week before Beacon Academy begins their initiation."

Recieving nods of confirmation he continued "I have already finished with the paper work and other things, also your abilities will be known as semblance and do not forget your trackers. Is that clear?" he asked them, and again received nods "you will report directly to me even if Cylclonis is the field leader I am monitoring andwill provide assistance if necessary, is that clear?" a chorus of 'yes sir' as they filed out of the room leaving Ruby and Mesirix alone.

"I'm sorry about that miss Rose but this is a rare occurrence where all three branches of the Phantom Legion work together." he said in an apologetic tone

"Wait all three branches are present here?" Ruby asked

"Correct, Cyclonis and Aliasse are part of the Central branch, Kallari, the one in the back earlier, she is part of the Left Hand, And finally Rip, she a mamber of the Right hand."

"I see and if I may ask which branch do I belong… sir?"

"Since your not military or intelligence material I believe your in Central miss Rose," he then took out another folder and handed it to her "now since you are now acquainted, well somewhat acquainted to the rest of the group well save one he already made his way to Remnant now as an information broker. Well you should read your new identity miss Rose."

As Ruby opened the files and looked on the information she couldn't help but widen her eyes as she read what it contained

"Identity: Summer Rose." She said with wide eyes an looking at Mesirix "Why my mother's name?"

"Well what else should we call you and besides you look like your mother after all" he said with a smile, "Read the rest of the information _Summer_."

Mesirix smiled as the girl, now dubbed as Summer read the rest of the file for her identity, considered herself impressed but slightly irritated at one part of the info.

"It also says here that during my 'supposed' mission I was brought to another Remnant where _I_ became a child and got adopted by that world's Summer Rose, who cannot have a child, and the rest of it is the same as my own. And also my Semblance have changed due to _Dimensional Anomaly_?"

"Exactly, well if you factor getting puberty twice… but that will help some convincing some questions on how you could use a scythe," Mesirix said as he shrug his shoulders and continued "Also since your mother uses a gunblade that turns into a sniper rifle and wore a white cloak instead of red look like a change in clothing and an improvement in that sword of yours,"

With a snap of his fingers Ruby's attire changed from her red cloak to her mother's white her sword turned into the same one her mother used before she died.

"Oh and one more thing, this may hurt a bit…" he said as he held a small white orb "This contain the basic memories of your mother, her techniques, some of her memories which will pop up once in a while, and all other things your mother did."

As he said that he shoved the white orb into Ruby's head making her hands hold her head from the pain as memories and whatever Mesirix said made their way to her head and with that the pain ended. As she panted she asked him another question

"Why?… why do all of this?"

"Family maters everything young one." He replied softly "That and your mother asked me to help you."

Eyes wide Ruby couldn't help it but did he say her mother asked him to aid her?

"How? You ask? Simple her soul came before me to help you child and as a fellow parent, yes you heard me a parent I believe you met my daughter Cyclonis?" he said "Your mother told me to do what I feel is right as a parent, so now here we are…"

"Mesirix… Thank you." Ruby said as she hugged Mesirix who gave her a reassuring pat on the back, "No need child, now are you ready? Did you memorise all of the details of your task?" Receiving a nod he opened a portal then gestured her to go through it "Good, now go the others are already moving on their task," As she moved towards the portal he called her back "Oh before I forget here! this was your mother's scroll it contains other mentions of your groups mission, and _Summer,_ good luck" as he gave her late mother's scroll Summer nodded and spoke "I won't let you down sir!" with that she was gone leaving Mesirix alone

"Now then better get ready"

* * *

A/N:

OK I don't know if I did good or bad with the conversation and all but never mind that what do you think and this chapter introduced my Oc team:

Team: TAKR (taker) [kinda bad I guess]

Terra Cyclonis - Leader - (storm hawks)

Note: Terra is false name she uses

Semblance: Creation, able to create things out of nothing (kinda op if you ask me but she will rarely use stronger creations unless it is necessary)

Weapon: Her crystal staff (no alternate weapon)

Aliasse Azure - (Valkyria Chronicles)

Semblance: Blue Fire (Valkyrian flame)

Weapon: Her lance whip and shield

Kallari Nox - (Paragon game)

Semblance: Teleportation

Weapon: Dual blades (alternate form: dual crossbows)

Others: Invisibility (Stealth suit)

Rip Van Winkle (Hellsing)

Semblance: Clairvoyance ( able to see where her target will move or land)

Weapon: Musket and magic bullets (alternate form: spear)

Also they will not be affected by Emerald's Semblance due to the fact that any forms of illusions will be rendered null by the Phantom agents.

See you next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: here is chapter 3 of my fic hope you enjoy!

Also I'm planning another RWBY fic which is a cross over with claymore but I need to hammer the plot first and who to put.( considering that claymore has women with silver eyes and kills monsters)

Disclaimer: Check ch1

* * *

2nd A/N : now here Future Ruby will be now known as Summer Rose

* * *

(Summer 'Ruby' Pov)

When I exited the portal I couldn't help but feel familiar at the place, looking around there I saw one lone tombstone at the edge of a cliff. I knew who owns this, it was my late mother's resting place as I knelt down to inspect it and seeing the inscription written:

 _Summer Rose_

 _Thus Kindly, I Scatter_

I felt a small tug in my heart at the sight of my late mother's grave, deep in my musing I didn't felt the presence of a young girl coming to visit this grave until I heard her gasp of surprise, I knew who it was, its my past self coming to visit mom to relay the news of her, my, acceptance in beacon, _come on Ruby… no Summer, my name is now Summer my mother's name… can't be that difficult… oh this is gonna be really awkward…_ , I thought to myself however my… 'daughter' spoke again in a disbelieving voice,

"Mom?"

Steeling myself I slowly turned and smiled softly at her and raising my arms in a welcoming manner I spoke in a motherly tone "Hello there, my little rose, I-" I was cut off as a small red blur tackled me to the ground revealing said blur as Ruby with tears in her silver eyes, Innocent silver eyes before seeing the horrors of the future that I will never let happen.

"MOM!" Ruby cried clutching my dress and staining them with her tears placing a comforting hand at her back and gently rubbing her I spoke, "There, there, its alright mommy's here, I won't leave you anymore now little rose."

Reassured the young Rose let go of me and asked the question that Mesirix prepared me for…

"W-where have you been mom? I-I thought you died when you never came back." she asked. I replied, "Its quite a long story Ruby how about we go back home and I'll tell you everything", Ruby smiled at that statement and nodded "Yang, and dad will be surprise to see you also mom come on!" she said enthusiastically "Oh and I-"

"Now, now Ruby lets head home and well share stories when we get there is that alright for you" I politely cut her off and continued "Also when we get home how about some cookies?" Her eyes lit up at the mention of cookies and in hand in hand we head off back home.

* * *

(Ruby pov)

When I was gonna go to my mother's grave the last thing I would have believe is a seemingly familiar woman wearing a white cloak just like mine kneeling down on mom's grave, _wait… that woman… is, is she_ , I thought when I spoke in a disbelieving voice, "Mom?"

The woman seemed to stiffen then relax afterwards she slowly turned and a smile all too familiar to me made its way to a familiar face, my eyes widen as tears started forming from them, as I heard the voice that I believe I would never heard from again spoke "Hello there, my little rose, I-" cut her off by using my semblance to tackle her to the ground, _its her… its really her!_ , "MOM" I cried as tears now freely fell on my eyes and staining my mothers clothes.

I felt her hands embracing me and her hand gently rubbing my back to comfort me as she spoke, "There, there, its alright, mommy's here, I won't leave you anymore now little rose." I felt reassured by her words, _its really mom!_ , I felt giddy inside for ten years now that mom came back… _but how? True that moms body was never recovered or located… but here she is comforting me… but that doesn't matter now she's back and I won' lose her anymore!_ , I thought with determination but I have to know so I ask her

"W-where have you been mom? I-I thought you died when you never came back." I asked. She replied, "Its quite a long story Ruby how about we go back home and I'll tell you everything", I smiled at that and nodded "Yang, and dad will be surprise to see you also mom come on!" I said enthusiastically "Oh and I-" but she politely cut me off before I could mentioned that I got accepted in Beacon Academy by Prof. Ozpin himself. Before she spoke again in her sweet motherly tone

"Now, now Ruby lets head home and well share stories when we get there is that alright for you" she said and continued "Also when we get home how about some cookies?" my eyes lit up at the mention of cookies, oh how I miss her cookies so much so in hand in hand we head off back home.

* * *

It was almost dusk when we arrived home but I can't help but noticed that mom has a blocky object at her back which looks quite familiar but I couldn't put where… no matter I'll just ask her later but what makes me a bit impatient is her gunsword, dad and uncle Qrow mentioned that mom was the best markswoman in their team.

As we arrived I saw that both Yang and dad are inside so I looked up to her and she looked back at me and gave a reassuring smile as she spoke "Go ahead Ruby, you go first and tell them about a surprise and I'll follow in okay?" I quickly nooded and went in.

"Ruby!" my sister, Yang, called out to me as she finished preparing the food "you're pretty late for just a visit to mom." as dad was sitting at the dinner table waiting to eat dinner

I stood there smiling then spoke "Dad, sis, you could not believe who I just met when I visited mom."

Both dad and Yang gave each other looks before then Yang spoke "Ruby if its another guy in Signal trying to hit on you, I'm gonna beat him to a pulp! No. One. Hits. On. My. Baby sister!" she said punctuating every word she said, my eyes widen "YANG!" I blushed at this embarrassing moment, I mentally breathed in and out then looking them in the eye "Its not that"

"Then what is it Ruby?" Dad asked me

"I have a surprise for both of you… well also for me but I kinda brought her here." I said timidly holding my combat skirt in embarrassment

"You brought a girlfriend Ruby!" both Yang and dad shouted in sync, while I shake my head and smiled while facing the door to our house I called out to mom "You should get in now!"

As the door slowly opened revealing mom in her signature white cloak, as both Yang and dad's eyes widen with their mouths open

"Its been a long time now hasn't it? Yang, Tai…" mom said with a smile.

* * *

A/N: and there you have it ch 3.

Now as you could see this is my firs time writing in this chapter in a person point of view (Pov)

Also I made some changes to some of my oc's:

Cyclonis :

Name change: instead of Terra its Tempesta

Rip's:

Semblance and weapon change:

Her Semblance manipulates her bullets in which direction she wants

Her weapon will not have an alternate form instead for melee its a simple bayonet

\- note on the bayonet its made of protosteel(bionicle) second(in my fictional world) best metal second to adamantium( unless another has say)

Non-lethal ammunition added(for training purposes)

Kallari:

Weapon and additional equipment:

Weapon: instead of dual wielding crossbow she now uses dual wield pistols

Eqiupment: flashbangs and none-lethal ammunition is added (training purposes)

Aliasse:

Will be more childish and reckless than Nora (I'll try to do it)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: here is chapter 4, hope you enjoy!

True this fic is another time travel but the difference from the other fics I have read is that either Ruby reveals who she is in e,arlier or mid in the story and considering that people may mistake her for her mother I'll try to make mine last longer also this covers multi crossovers in a minimum

Also and sadly for my part I have skipped some episodes from RWBY s1 and s2, and then stopped when penny was 'killed' so in order to know the events I will have to endure watching the 3 volumes again… so this might be slow updates after the initiation chapter which might be close at hand now, also I'm bad at making awesome fight scenes.

Disclaimer: check ch 1 again…

* * *

" _On Regarding the maidens I will say this 'I don't have time to explain why I don't have time to explain' but consider me intrigued of them… not on a_ _malicious_ _intent of course"_ \- Mesirix

* * *

(Summer 'Ruby' Pov)

As I watched my younger, _no my daughter_ , I corrected myself gone inside the house I quietly leaned at the door listening in the conversation they were having,

"Ruby!" a feminine, must be Yang said "you're pretty late for just a visit to mom."

Then I heard Ruby saying "Dad, sis, you could not believe who I just met when I visited mom."

After few silence I heard Yang spoke again in an angry tone "Ruby if its another guy in Signal trying to hit on you, I'm gonna beat him to a pulp! No. One. Hits. On. My. Baby sister!", oh yes the older and protective sister, I silently laughed at the thought and steeled myself when I heard dad, Taiyang asked Ruby,

"Then what is it Ruby?"

"I have a surprise for both of you… well also for me but I kinda brought her here." Ruby replied

I knew some people could get the wrong meaning of that statement and those two were one of them, as confirmed when they yelled in unison.

"You brought a girlfriend Ruby!" both Yang and Tai, as what my mom's memory showed me on how she called him, soon I steeled myself when I heard Ruby calling to me,

"You should get in now!"

This is it, I hope I won't mess this up… I gently opened the door and inside was Ruby smiling and both Yang and Tai's eyes and mouth were opened wide in surprise I smiled and spoke

"Its been a long time now hasn't it? Yang, Tai…" I said

"Mom?" "Summer?" both Yang and Tai said altogether then looked at a smiling Ruby

"See I told you it was a surprise" she said enthusiastically

"Ruby, this can't be mom" Yang said disbelieving, causing the smile to disappear from Ruby's face, "But Yang shes -" "She can't be mom Ruby she might be another person that looks like her" Yang cut Ruby off while shaking her head.

As Yang is in denial Tai, was looking on shock face as he slowly approached me with one hand touching my face as I saw a flicker of recognition in his eyes, "Summer, is it really you?" he asked me

"Yes dear, its me and I'm so sorry of leaving you three for so long… we could discuss everything after dinner?" I replied as a small growl in my stomach was heard, I slightly blushed "and its quite a long story."

Tai smiled and he replied "Yeah sure Sum, we should eat then talked on what happened to you these past years." sitting back at his chair in the table I joined them and ate dinner like a family again… a one happy family.

After dinner we later talked about what happened to me and what happened since I'm gone for 10 years, as I relayed everything form when 'I' promised a 5 year old Ruby that I will come back from that mission to being thrown away in another different Remnant in which the Summer Rose there was barren and she found me, in a body of an 5 year old child and later adopted me, also the Summer there was wearing a red cloak instead of a white one, then she went to a mission and never came back, went to beacon became a huntress managed to go back home, well after everything went downhill, _'officially, non-official version came back in time from this reality'_ , I thought

"So let me get this straight" Tai started "The that mission sent you to another Remnant and into a child?"

"Yes" I replied

"Where everything got destroyed by Grimm?"

"Exactly"

"... So any plans on what to do now?" he asked lastly

' _I'm already doing something, dad, but I don't have time to explain just yet…'_ , I thought "Well I just have to find another job now considering that I don't want to experience that crazy adventure again, maybe getting a job at Beacon?" I said as both Yang and Ruby's eyes widen at what I said and both got different reaction,

'Really! That will be so cool mom!' from Ruby and a 'what!?' from Yang, considering her questionable actions of going out…

"That's right right girls mom's gonna do teaching now" I said in a bright smile, looking at the time I saw that it was getting late I turned at two sisters.

"Now go to bed its getting late" I told them

"Alright mom" Ruby said as she led Yang upstairs to their room leaving only me and Tai

"Really Sum? Working as a teacher in Beacon?"

"Is there a problem? Tai?"

"Not that its just that…" he trailed off

"Just what?"

"Are you going by favoritism?" he finally said

My eyes widened "No I'm not… well a little bit, Qrow did that to Ruby, and the other Qrow did to me in the other reality."

"Oh right…" he yawned as he stretched his arms backwards "Well Sum I'm gonna call it a day, you coming or what?" he said smiling

"I'll catch up, I'm not really feeling tired right now just head on without me." I smiled at him as he too went upstairs, I sighed, well everything running smooth now but will this last long enough to stop the events to come? I picked up my scroll and reported in then I saw that the others have reported in and my eyes widen when I read the others report:

Mission Report:

Aliasse: Spring maiden secured and body double placed no difficulties

Kallari: Winter maiden secured and double placed with difficulties in convincing her that she is in trouble

Rip: Summer maiden was being stubborn but later convinced and double placed

Cylconis: Autumn maiden secured without difficulties body placed and was later attacked by call-sign Black Queen and her lackeys

Summer: Reunion with family achieved awaiting for employment at beacon

The others task was to secure the maidens and… replace them with doubles… well that may be questionable but quite effective to boot, then I saw another message coming from Mesirix himself,

-Phase one complete-

-Proceed with phase two-

-Regroup at cafe Armonia to meet contact 0900H-

-Await further assignments-

Huh? A group meeting at Cafe… Armonia? Thats… new, never heard of that cafe before, no wait… Blake went there when the whole white fang reveal fiasco got heated with Weiss… my heart ache at the mention of her name but now I cannot love her as I have done before but maybe this time ruby will have that relationship that I couldn't have…

Either way the meeting with the rest will answer some questions… I turned off my scroll then went up the stairs, I stopped now only realizing one massive problem… now that I'm my mother… then that means… I looked at the couch then upstairs, weighing my options, eh, the heck with as I head towards the couch and slept there, I could pass it off as being dead tired.

* * *

A/N: well here we have it I think I did a bit good in a small way… I hope you guys enjoy and if there is any problem with the conversations here let me know and I may have put some contradicting things in some way or another…

Either way constructive criticism is welcome


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm just gonna write an A/N if there are some changes done any way here is chapter 5

And also I'm not gonna place a disclaimer anymore since its in ch1

X

' _Love is the most powerful of all emotion even in death a love of person can even make the person they cared about fee lit in their hearts, mind and soul, Like the priestess arcana, The silent voice in ones heart whispers the most profound wisdom'_ \- Mesirix

X

(Summer PoV)

When I woke up early I found myself in a almost familiar room, was everything a dream? I then noticed my scroll and opened it up noticing the date… I was 10 years in the past how, could I went back in time? Then I remembered the deal I made with Mesirix… to stop everything form happening before.

I went to the kitchen using my mothers memory on cooking our breakfast, I fixed up some pancakes with strawberries, Ruby will love this… Now that I think of it is it a side effect of the memory transfer of my mother's memory that I believe that Ruby is now my daughter? I clutched my heart at this feeling, this maternal instinct… I need to ask Mesirix about this… then I heard movement in the stairs, looks like everyone woke up now, luckily I finished the first batch and started to prepare some more, I heard a gasped, most likely Ruby's, I smiled at the thought then I turned to meet her with a smile.

"Good morning Ruby, I made breakfast, its pancakes and strawberries, your favorite." I said, she smiled widely and embraced me in a hug, surprised at her action I couldn't help but ask

"Is there something wrong Ruby?" I asked her

"You're back mom, its really you" she said as small tears of joy leaked from her eyes, I wiped them away and I reassured "Don't worry Ruby I won't leave you, and everyone. I promise"

I said... but doesn't time travel has some cons in it? That if I change the future would I disappear also? I shudder at the thought and also the sight of a brokenhearted Ruby entered my mind, I mentally shook it off.

"Now how about that breakfast?" I said to her as more footsteps where heard, looks like everyone is here now, I greeted them and when Tai asked why I wasn't in the bed with him, here I shuddered still not fully adjusted at being Summer, well only that case but I'm not yet sure if there more…

"So… Sum, why weren't you in bed last night?" Tai asked me

"Well I could have went upstairs also but looks like sleep got me badly." I laughed it off as Tai accepted the answer, then Yang joined in the conversation, "Umm… Mom you haven't fully explained when you were in the other world, what was it like?"

I smiled at this I could make fun of her, for a while, so I said "well the Yang in that universe is the same as you" she grinned, but a placed a sly smirk as I continued "but she usually cuts her hair once in a while" me, Tai, and Ruby laughed at her reaction as she gave a loud 'What', then I told them that I gained another semblance or rather the same as Ruby's, but I didn't told about my maiden powers I got after cutting Cinder's head off, but another story for another time I guess…

After we ate breakfast both Yang and Ruby went out for Vale as Tai went to Signal academy, as I headed to downtown Vale, I drew near at the rendezvous at cafe Armonia seeing a lock of light blue hair I knew that the rest were inside already, but its only Aliasse, a younger Kallari, and Cyclonis there, but Rip wasn't seen anywhere but another new face was standing behind them as I approach he wore a khaki trench coat and a fedora hat, as I approached them they greeted me, well a small nod from Kallari.

"So, where's Rip?" I asked them

"She got lost!" Aliasse said, i sweat dropped at her enthusiasm

The fedora guy spoke before I could say anything to Aliasse "If I know her she's either lost or something distracted her when she was going here." he said in an accent, then he looked at me then placed his fedora in his chest as he lightly bowed to me in greeting "Oh, now where are my manners" he began "let me introduce myself, I am Tubalcain Alahambra, also known as the dandy man" he stood straight and his hat back at his head "I will be your support and information boker for this task and also I am your sixth man in this team."

"I see…" I said as I noticed that Rip have now arrived and joined us

"Sorry for ze late" she said but I accidentally bumped some few people, "vell one is kept asking me about my weapon and then I got lost explaining…" she trailed off as Cyclonis gave her a deadpanned look "and vell here I am heheh" she scratch the back of her head as Cyclonis gave her an eye roll

"Looks like everyone is here yes?" Alahambra said "good" as he pulled out some folders, he continued "This here is the second phase of the operation, this is your new Identity when attending in Beacon and also for miss Rose here is master's contact number," as he gave the other four the folders and handing me a small parchment of paper with numbers in it, looks like Mesirix's number, I copied it in my scroll, as we later discussed the plan, after some time Alahambra later spoke up,

"Everyone is good with the information?" Alahambra said we nodded "good, looks like we shall end here for now we must go do our other necessities now " we all stood up and left the cafe, as I head to Beacon academy's docking platform I rode the bullhead heading for Beacon.

Alright, Summer, you could do this just go straight to Ozpin and… my trail of thought was broken when a familiar voice said next to me, "And tell him who you are and I will do all the rest", I almost jumped from my seat as I turned my head at the person who spoke, Mesirix, but… wait I was the only one who got in this flight how?

"If you were wondering how, miss Rose, I can be anywhere and nowhere in a mater of fact."

"How sure are you that Ozpin will believe us?"

"He won't" he replied nonchalantly, my eyes widen at his reply

"Then how?" I asked my voice rising

"Ozpin, doesn't trust so easily true but if only we could give him a reason to trust us that is what I am for miss Rose and also this" he held up a pad towards me, I looked at him with questioning eyebrows, he sighed while placing the pad inside his coat, "Its something that will possibly change the present and future miss Rose, well technically its kinda a bit complicated to explain but… I'll be frank to you, the pad contains videos of events from the prime universe where we, as I say the Legion doesn't exist or you in that matter."

"What do you mean?"

"This world Ruby…" he said using my real identity "You, me, and all this and the rest are just a fiction of some peoples ideas, its like a movie or a story, in other words this shows the events before and during the fall of Beacon the rest is history do you get it?"

I nodded at his explanation, as I process the information he gave me, a world where we are just simple characters in a story? I didn't want to believe it but just how he said it makes me want to believe him, either way I have my chance to ask him about this maternal feeling,

"Umm, Mesirix?"

"Yeah?"

"I have to ask is there any side effects when you shove that memory into my head?"

"not that I know of… why?" he asked

"Its just that every time I see or call out to Ruby its like I'm really Summer… its quite confusing now, and if we manage to pull this off will I disappear?"

"No you won't disappear miss Rose, being a phantom prevents you from all of those negative consequences, but what I'm concerned is that memory thing you asked me about." he said looking at me in the eyes, as if his studying something or analyzing me, then his eyes widen "Why I haven't seen this before?" he said in a shocked tone "She must have merged with you when you came back here…" then he mumbled something else but I couldn't understand what he said but one thing for certain…

Only one thing that may came in mind is my mother helping from beyond the grave!?… but how?

X

A/N: well here you have it I'm not sure about your opinion in this chapter if its bad or good to me its a bit 50-50

Either way the plot thickens


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: alright this will be the last chapter for Summer being the lead role due to that next chapter is the initiation so which the pov will be change to the members of team TRAK (track)- change from TAKR which is better?

* * *

' _The truth coming out will always change the course of actions of those involve, but due to us intervening now there is a chance the opposition will change, I for one knew from experience'_

\- Central Agent Ruby 'Summer' Rose

* * *

(Summer pov)

AS the bullhead landed we went towards Beacons entrance, since the school year haven't yet started there are less of the teaching staff which I didn't knew there names at all… strange that going here feels a bit nostalgic but I'm still concerned about what Mesirix said earlier,

-flashback-

"This is quite the first time I have heard of this phenomenon miss Rose." Mesirix said as I listened on his explanation on how the possibility of mom's soul being merged with me "But the question still remain… why?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, Mesirix looked at me and sighed deeply then spoke

"In truth miss Ruby is that she personally asked me to help you on her dying breath but due to me weakened and couldn't do anything to heal her" as he looked at his hands, I felt another memory showing,

*As I struggled at my feet, I have to go back to them, I promised her that I will come back, bu the pain in my abdomen was too much I have lost too much blood… then I saw a man looking a bit tired but he stood strong, he saw me and started going towards me he held his hands in a sign of surrender, I eased up a bit but the pain was too much…

As he neared me I felt power coming out of him faint but powerful nevertheless I looked up at his face I slowly struggled to lift my hand but he spoke,

"You should rest Fraulein" he said then he eyed my wound and he plaed his hands on my wound as soft golden glow washed over my wound but it wasn't enough "I'm sorry that I haven't have enough power, I believe you won't survive in time to reach help" his voice spoke of pity

I strained a pained smile as I replied "It… It doesn't matter, I only wish… that I could just see my baby girl for the last time…"

"You're a mother aren't you?"

"Yes… Ruby, my little rose, she just five… but I promised her that I will be back from this…"

"I see…" the man looked thoughtful but was broken by my request

"Please… I can tell that you, yourself are a parent… so please help my little rose in her time of need…"

He looked at me and then nodded "I will Fraulein, I will."

I smiled knowing that Ruby will be safe… as I breathed my last breath I closed my eyes for the last time*

"After that I extracted some of her memory if it is needed… then saw her body disappear in a flurry of white petals" He said solemnly the looked at me again "I'm really sorry miss Rose I could have helped her really"

"I… I understand Merix." I said

As the pilot announced that we will land soon he snorted "Heh… Merix, should be fine to call me that since those are one of identities, either way lets just get this over with."

-end flashback-

As we entered the lobby we asked the receptionist to ask if Ozpin is available and when she confirmed that he is free now we head up towards the elevator to his office.

"You're nervous" Merix said calmly

"Of course I am, I'm pretending or that I have two souls inside me and I'm asking Ozpin to work here"

"Just think positive miss Rose, you'll be fine, you tell him the introductions and I'll handle the rest"

"Okay sure…"

As we arrived we were met by two people, profs. Ozpin, and Goodwitch, as they stared at me more than my companion, I placed a small smile like mom always did,

"Ozpin, Glynda." I said

Ozpin still staring slowly faced Glynda as he asked her "Glynda was there something in my drink, because it looks like Summer is here standing."

"No, Ozpin there wasn't anything placed in your drink, I think it is really Summer"

I continued smiling as I stepped inside the office followed by Merix.

"You may be correct there but in truth I'm not, I'm really Ruby Rose… from the future… ten years from now." I stated, their eyes widen at my declaration

"And pray tell me miss Rose how is that possible?" Ozpin said, with narrowed eyes, _typical_ , I thought "Or maybe you're an impostor that looked like Summer." he held his cane tightly

"I will prove that I am Ruby Rose prof. Ozpin, do you remember when I was placed under arrest by prof. Goodwitch, for me attacking Roman Torchwick? You also made a comment about my eyes on why they were silver" both teachers eyes widen

"R-ruby? As in that girl from that night?" Glynda said in disbelief, I smiled

"The one and only, but now I just go by as Summer Rose now" I said

"Nevertheless miss Rose but if I could know any better going by your mother I say that you have met your past self and your family?" Ozpin said, I nodded "then how are you still hear? You could creat a paradox because of your actions"

As I was about to say something else, I remembered why I came here, "I'll be frank to you Ozpin but it will be hard to explain but I came here to ask for employment"

"Oh? And why should I employ you?" he asked me, then Merix made his move

"Well I would considering she has ten years worth of information and some may be unimportant but still information" he said as he revealed himself to them

"And who are you?" Ozpin asked, Merix "And what do you mean information?"

"Oh… I don't know the black queen I guess?" he said shrugging his shoulders as Ozpins eyes widen

"How-" Ozpin was cut off by Merix

"I know? Considering that the maiden downstairs is a fake… a doouble as you may," he said as both Ozpin and Glynda tensed but Merix just raised his hands in surrender "and don't worry Amber is safe after all she is under protected custody of the Legion"

"Forgive me if I don't trust your word for it" Ozpin said

"I understand but for now that proposition of miss Rose?"

"Still I wouldn't trust her either, in fact you might be in league with _her_ "

"Really _her_? Ozpin, please… why should I ally myself with such a person who tried to steal my powers?" he said "then again I did sealed her, well she can't move now from her place anymore" he said in an after thought "oh yes if you don't trust us then how this?" as the two gave him questioning looks.

He held up the pad he showed me earlier then pressed play, then it showed a title called… RWBY?… but that's my former team's name then it showed me fighting Torchwick the night I got accepted in beacon… so that is what he meant about the different universe.

"Of course this is just one of many… ah episodes spanning from these four girls towards the fall of Beacon." he stopped the video and offered it to Ozpin "And its all yours if we could be allies in this endeavor and finished what I started"

Ozpin took the pad and looked at me and sighed "I guess I must apologize miss Rose, so congratulations you are now the new guidance councilor for Beacon and together with the duties of being a councilor, you will also assist in some of the training of the students."

"Of course Ozpin." I said as I was told by Ozpin to leave with Glynda to head to my new office I gave a short nod to Merix and he returned the gesture.

* * *

(3rd pov)

* * *

"You said, you are from the Legion correct?" Merix gave him a curt nod

"Indeed but I would say I'm the leader"

"Is that so? If I may ask-" but was cut offed by Merix

"If you mean assistance then you already have it"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Four new enrolled students with varying backgrounds, sounds familiar?"

"You mean…"

"Yes them they are yours and miss Rose's backup" as he held the folders of the rest of the agents

"I see and they are competent in their objectives I hope?"

"Of course they are Ozpin, oh before I take my leave please tell some of the teachers you trust most, I recommend doctor Oobleck in this matter considering he could tell miss Rose's identity and will jeopardize her"

"I will see what I can do, and this is?" Ozpin asked as he held up another folder

"Miss Rose' cover story, if anyone is asking, by your leave?"

"of course and before that is she another initiate of yours?"

"Yes, see you soon Ozpin" Merix said as he left, leaving Ozpin to look into the files and then sighed

"This will be a more interesting year."

* * *

A/N:

Yeah another bland conversation and boring and cliche dialogue either way I hope you enjoyed it see you next chapter

* * *

Special 1:

Rip was in a hurry she was late for the meeting, oh how much she hated to admit but she was lost, as she turned to another corner she bumped into a young petite girl in a red cloak

"Oh I'm so sorry about zat" she said as she rubbed her head

"Oh no, its my fault actually and… oh my gosh is that a rifle?" little red said

"Umm… huh?" Rip was lost for words, then noticed the girl looking at her musket "oh ja this is my weapon I just got accepted at beacon and vell…" she trailed of

"Thats amazing! Your weapon what ammunition it uses? Does it transform? Can I hold it?" she asked in fast paced the made Rip's mind spin, then she looked at her watch, and her eyes widened

"Oh no I'm late! Tell me little girl ver is a cafe named cafe Armonia?"

"Uhh.. its down by block over there," she said then added "Hey! I'm not little I drink milk!"

"Ah danke! I must go now my friends are gonna kill me!" Rip ran towards the cafe and entered

The girl watched her go then heard a person calling her name

"Ruby come on we need to finish this surprise for mom!"

"Coming Yang!"

End


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: alright here is chapter 7now everything will be either 3rd person or team TRAK's pov with a bit of pov from team RWBY of course, Summer will be now acting as support charatcer until she will be focus again.

Also one more thing some you may realize the timing of this fic… its not meant to fully sync with canon due to fact that Ruby got accepted a night **before** Beacon starts its school year

* * *

' _In my line of work you will learn that only achieve victory is by yourself, but teamwork and friendship will achieve more'_ \- Cyclonis

* * *

(normal pov)

As the new students embarked on the bullhead going to beacon. There were many newcomers that are either confident in their abilities, others may have gotten in by their status, or by skill alone. That was the trail of thought made by one, Tempesta Cyclonis, as she made her way towards the others, Aliasse was by the window surveying everything down below, Kallari, she was still the same, leaning by the railing in the bullhead looking all intimidating as usual, while Rip was standing next to Aliasse listening in her headphones.

The ravenete eyed two individuals that are considered VIPs, well the younger one is more important, as they discuss about Beacon. Their conversation can be heard in where she is standing,

"I don't want to be the "bee's knees", okay? I don't want to be any kind of knees! I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees." Ruby said to her older sister

Cyclonis snorted, she is already special, she smiled a little, such innocence and naivety, but she listened on also noticing a young boy that looked he was about to puke.

"What's with you? Aren't you excited? well more excited when mom came back" Yang said

"Well of course! She was so surprised at the party that well… she felt so happy!" Ruby beamed and then she saw Rip standing next to them and she called her over, "Hey I remember you! We bumped with each other!" she beamed when recognition was shown in Rip's face as she spoke,

"You! Were ze girl I met the other day, I didn't know you were going to Beacon also" Rip said as she blinked and continued "Oh ver are my manner ve haven't properly introduce ourselves, I'm Rip Van Winkle, and you are?"

"Ruby Rose" Ruby replied, and then brought her sister at her side and continued "And this is Yang my older sister"

"'Sup?" Yang replied

"A pleasure to meet you both, Ruby, Yang." Rip said, and then Ruby appeared next to her and asked,

"Is that your weapon?" Eyeing the long case that was strapped in Rip's back

"Oh, Ja it is my weapon, its nothing special really, I could show you but I think now is not the proper time how about later?" Rip said as she smiled at them, Ruby beamed at this and also took notice of the other agents,

"Who are those?" she asked Rip, as she glanced behind her back and answered "Oh those are my friends the one I told about, well the ones I said that will kill me if I was late when we met up at Vale"

"Man, that Ninja one looks like she wants to kill someone" Yang said

"Oh, Kallari always look like that even when shes not wearing her outfit" Rip said then into a whisper "Just be careful on what you say, she doesn't tolerate puns really well. The last person made a pun and… he wasn't the same anymore."

"Okay? How about miss emo there?"

"Cyclonis? She's a close friend can reign in both Kallari and Aliasse, the blue haired girl if your asking."

"Ohh! What are their weapons?" Ruby asked excitedly

"Well I use a special made musket, Cyclonis uses a crystal staff, Kallari always dual blades, and Aliasse uses a lance whip hybrid."

"That is so cool! I wish I can see them"

Cyclonis then made her way to the three and spoke

"Maybe in time you can" she said coolly "some of them doesn't transform like my staff or Rip's musket but we make due to our semblances" as she held her hand and small sparks came out, my semblance is quite complicated to explain, but Rip is that she can forsee and able to control her bullets' flight path"

"That sounds awesome! Ahhhh!" Ruby said as voice suddenly said behind her

"Nice to meet you!" the blue haired, Aliasse said "I'm Aliasse! Aliasse Azure I hope we could be friends!"

"Ohh! I can't believe it Ruby you manage to make new friends!" Yang said then added "And we haven't even landed yet" as they continued to talk the didn't notice the blonde kid came to them and puked on Yang's shoes

"I guess so sis… oh my gosh Yang you puke on your shoe! That is so gross

"Eeeww!" Aliasse made a sickly face as Rip gave a sweat drop while Cyclonis just sighed then with a wave of her hand she removed the vomit from Yang's shoes

"Oh thanks Cy looks like 'eye' owe you one" Yang made a pun as everyone in the grouped groaned, A short tsk came from the silent Kallari as she went farther away before making a comment "I'll make a pass for now but I promise you make a pun one more time and you will regret it"

"Well looks like your first impression from Kallari wasn't good at all" Cyclonis said as she shook her head "well I have to go or else she will place her frustration somewhere else" with that Cyclonis left along with Aliasse who gave a 'wait for me'

"Okay… that was awkward" Yang said

"Yeah" Ruby said

"Vell I think I should go also see you later when we land" Rip said smiling and later whistled a tune

* * *

As the bullhead landed Ruby was out speeding making some comments about people and weapons to her sister, then being left by said sister.

She didn't even see the luggage that was heading towards her, which she hit and spilled multiple vials of dust as a certain white haired heiress went on a rant, them exploding and a black haired girl partly helped Ruby, but left afterwards

Then was later helped by the boy who vomited at Yang earlier and he explained about his airsickness then they both saw Rip looking around frantically,

"Hey! Rip! Over here" Ruby called the bespectacled girl towards them

"Ah, Ruby what happened? I heard an explosion earlier" she said not noticing the small blush from Ruby "Anyvay do you two know where the gathering area for new the students?"

"We both haven't have the faintest idea we thought you would know" Jaune said

"Well I was given direction I a piece of paper then… the wind blew it off" Rip said with a nervouse smile as she rubbed the back of her head

"Well that just great… now what do we do now?" Ruby said as she collapse on her knees

"Ruby?" a voice said, looking up the young rose knew that voice, its her mom "Mom?"

Summer was heading towards them "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in the auditorium? And where is Yang?"

"Uh well you see mom…" Ruby began

"Never mind that you three will be late now come with me, and later I will have a talk with Yang." Summer sighed as she led the three to the auditorium.

* * *

A/n: well here is the first part of the initiation phase so I wouldn't know if I did good here and reviews are welcome

Also here are the personalities team TRAK

Cyclonis: canon version but more kinder

Aliasse: happy go lucky and really childish

Kallari: overly serious

Rip: a klutz and gets lost easily but will be remedied

* * *

Special 2

"Hold on for a sec I need to go to ze comfort room" Rip said

"Can't you hold it for now?" Cyclonis asked

"No" she said as Cyclonis handed her a piece of paper "zis is?"

"The directions of the gathering place we'll head on first and save a seat for you." Cyclonis explained as the they left Rip.

After few minutes later Rip was looking at he direction "okay I should make a right her-" she said to herself suddenly a strong gust of wind blew the paper at her hand as she looked on as it flew away ith mouth wide. "Oh come on zis is getting ridiculous, whats next a bomb going off?" as soon as she said that an explosion was heard a few distance away… only one thought came inside Rip's head

'Why does zis happen to me!?" as she head towards where the explosion happened knowing that a teacher or anyone with the directions will investigate.

End


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: here is ch 8

Also note that I might skip some dialogue here and there… anyway on to the story

* * *

' _Things that changed when we intervened was mostly a bit minor, however even though it is a minor problem it is a chink in our plan'_ \- Ruby 'Summer' Rose

* * *

(Ruby Pov)

As mom lead us towards the auditorium, then later left saying that she is going to be busy now, which I don't get at all… oh wait she got a job here but I wonder what was her position? Anyway I saw Yang waving at me so I told Jaune, and Rip that I have to go, when I was next to my older sisiter, arms crossed she asked me,

"So Ruby how was your day?"

"I can't believe you ditched me!" I said "And after that I exploded!" I said to her as her eyes got wide

"Yikes! What happened?" she asked me

"Well it started when I accidentally stumbled on a rich girl's luggage full of dust, then she yelled at me and I sneezed and everything exploded!" I explained not noticing said rich girl standing behind me with a scowl at her face.

"You!" she growled out, surprising me as I jumped at Yang's arms saying "Oh God its happening again!"

"Wow you really exploded"

As Weiss, after she explained herself chewed me out about the accident earlier and then showing a pamphlet, my mind went blank afterwards then she finished her discussion,

"You really want to making things up to me?" she asked me

"Yes!" I beamed thinking she will forgive me now, but I was wrong as she gave me another pamphlet as she said, "Read this and don't ever speak to me again."

As Yang was about to interject I saw Rip approaching us, clearly lost again… Seriously how unfortunate could she get?

"Ah! Ruby! Zer you are, do you mind me joining you guys, I saw the others and zer is no more space for me." Rip said sheepishly, then she noticed Weiss glaring at her, "And who would be?" she asked Weiss,

"Augh… do I have to explain everything again?" Weiss said "I am Weiss, Weiss Schnee heiress to the Schnee Dust Company" she finished puffing her chest with pride, I saw Rip blinked a few times processing what ice queen just said

"White snow?" Rip said then placed her finger in her chin in thought then she said again holding her hand out as she smiled "Nice to meet you Snow White"

I laughed as Weiss yelled at Rip "E-excuse me!" she raised her voice "Snow White?"

"Vell your name is Weiss Schnee and where I came from Weiss means white and Schnee means snow" Rip explained

"Augh! I am surrounded by idiots" Weiss said as she stormed off away from us.

We stood silently as prof. Ozpin came to the podium to deliver his speech

"I'll… keep this brief." he started "You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction." I noticed the other students whispering he continued "You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." as he finished his speech, he looked at us and then added "And as of today we have a new face in our teaching staff, please give hands to prof. Summer Rose"

As we and the other students applaud as mom came into the stage wearing her white cloak and a smile on her face as she waved back, Ozpin continued on as the applause died down, "She will assist the other professors and will be our new guidance councilor." after he said that he left as prof. Goodwitch took the stage she said,

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed." she simply said as we left, we met up with Rip's companions and we prepared for our initiation tomorrow

As I wrote on my journal, Yang crashes next to me wearing her pajamas saying "Look at this Ruby its like a big slumber party!"

I rolled my eyes "I don't think dad and mom will not approve though"

"Oh come on Ruby! don't be that" she said then eyed on what I am writing "What's that?"

"Just a letter for the gang back at signal" I replied "I kinda promised them that I will tell all about Beacon."

"Aww! that's so cute" she said as I threw my pillow at her then we later noticed Jaune entering and wearing… feetie pajamas? Okay that is so wrong I mean who would wear such outfits?

"Hey Ruby look, look!" I heard a voice said as Aliasse came over with Rip and Cyclonis in tow, wearing a feetie pajamas also, but this one looks like a dog design, as Cylonis just wore a black training bra and jogging pants as Rip wore a gray tank top and pajamas with moon designs on them, strange wear is Kallari? "Do you like my pajamas Ruby?" Aliasse asked me

"Yeah sure it makes you really cute" I replied as she grined widely, then I looked at Cyclonis

"Umm. Hey Cy… wear is Kallari?" I asked her, Cyclonis looked at me with raised eyebrows then said "She went to talk with that girl over there" she said pointing at two figures one lean and standing, which I now recognize as Kallari, _wow she looks different without her suit_ , I thought as she was conversing with a black haired girl with a ribbon on her head,

"Hey its that girl from before…" I said as Yang dragged me to them stating that even I made some friends I need to socialize more as we neared them, both girls notice us coming and stopped all talk as we neared

"Hi there!" Yang said as the ambered eyed girl looked on as Yang gestured me to her "I believe you two already met?"

She looked at me as recognition lit up her eyes "Weren't you that girl that exploded?"

"Yeah… you may call me crater…" I smiled embarrassed "Or.. you could just call me Ruby."

I looked on as she stared then went back to her book to read, as Aliasse yawned then dragged the other three stating that she was sleepy, leaving only me, Yang and the girl with the book alone

Yang started first asking "So… whats your name?"

"Blake" the girl, Blake replied, she sounded irritated as she tried to read,

"Well I liked your bow" Yang continued on "Nice night right?"

"Yes it's lovely, just as lovely as this book… that I will continue to read," she said

As we continued on we were interrupted by Weiss saying that its already late, we never noticed a white figure watching over us from the door, a smile on her face.

* * *

(Summer pov)

As I checked on the new students I couldn't help but smile at the soon to be team RWBY, then I glanced at a certain sleeping red head as I felt guilt rushing out,

"I promise this time no one will die at my watch." I said softly, then eyeing my compatriots as they were engaged in a conversation, well mostly Aliasse and Nora who was complimenting her clothes.

I closed the door and headed towards to Ozpin's office as I arrived

"Good evening Summer I hope everything is fine?" he asked me

"Everything is fine Ozpin" I said as he looked at me

"Then I should apologize for any suspicion I may have before reviewing those files Mesirix gave"

"Oh?" I raised an eyebrow "I am glad to hear it Ozpin and don't worry your secret will be safe, but I doubt if Ironwood will be the same as you"

"I know James can be over his head but what he does is for the safety of the knigdoms, well in his opinion."

"I hope we could put some sense into him before the festival, also please, if Qrow asks give him the false data and a few crumbs to make him figure out my identity." I said finally as I head out from his office.

"I will miss Rose, and I wish you good luck on the classes" I nodded and left inside the elevator, I never heard his last comment though,

"This will be quite an interesting year"

* * *

A/N:

Done and done, more boring talking but now the hard part, making awesome fight scenes, and I almost forgot that why no one questioned Rip's clothing at all… an insight that I have missed but I'll make her outfit as a combat outfit… well can't complain since Sebastian also fight in his butler uniform…

See you on next chapter


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Alright we are here in the initiation part after that will watch the shows again so there won't be any updates for 2 days I hope you readers will bear with me.

Also I was planning on making a RWBY and Claymore cross over with Teresa as a lead role but I'm still hammering on the details. But will update soon on its progress

* * *

' _As a team we work as one, we watch each others backs, and we care for each other."_ \- Aliasse

* * *

(Cyclonis pov)

*note: (camera pans to individual doubles as a minor A/N)

As we were preparing ourselves for today we gathered our weapons and armor in the locker room, Ruby and Yang were talking with each other and I saw the blonde, Jaune if Rip said his name correctly, mumbling about correct locker numbers… I am amazed about this school, we got a stereotypical stupid blonde (Jaune), A socially inept but somewhat improving (Ruby), A happy go lucky (Yang), discussing abot what I could hear as Ruby saying Yang could be her partner, a loner type (Blake) who just finished and going outside, A rich heiress who thinks she is above them (Weiss) and a famous fighter (Pyrrha), said two were discussing about something, then there is also another loud mouth girl annoying a silent boy with a pink streak on his black hair (Nora&Ren)

As I finished fixing my attire,(stormhawks cannon attire), then looked at my other teammates, even though we aren't yet formed… yet, Aliasse is in her Valkyrian outfit, Kallari in her assassin suit, as usual, inspecting her blades and other equipment, and finally my eyes landed on Rip as she finished tying her tie… seriously? She going in that? (Rip is wearing her suit in Hellsing OVA)

"Rip," I stated as she looked up from inspecting her rifle, a modified one to use dust instead of powder, "Yes?" she said

"Really? Are you wearing that suit that makes you a bit, oh I don't know stand out from the rest?"

But zis is the only thing I vear every time, vell unless you count my security uniform then yes." she stated with a small pout, I shook my head and made a mental note to requisition some combat clothes for her, "Fine but we will find something more appropriate than that, now we must get to the meeting point" I finished as I heard something striking the wall only to see Jaune pinned by a spear, the red head later apologizing to him, then the intercom sounded with prof. Rose saying,

" Would all first-year students please proceed to Beacon cliff for initiation, I repeat, all first-years please proceed to Beacon cliff for initiation, thank you." as everyone headed towards Beacon cliff I waited for the others to catch up.

* * *

(normal pov)

Both profs. Ozpin and Goodwitch standing at the cliff along with some older students and Summer waving at her 'daughters' as everyone finished gathering, prof. Ozpin made another speech,

"For years, you have trained to become warriors," Kallari made a small tsk as Cyclonis rolled her eyes as he continued on, "and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

Glynda later spoke up to finish the speech, "Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of "teams." Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... **today**." she finished, as Ruby gave a small 'what?' and Yang giving a thumbs up to her

Then Ozpin took a step forward and added, "These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon, so it is in best interest to be paired some you can work best with" he looked at all of us then continued "That being said the first person you make eye contact after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

"What!" Ruby said as her face morphed as if the whole world broke around her as Nora turned to Ren saying "I told you so"

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest, you will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path… or you will die" he droned out as Jaune nervously gulps, Aliasse gave an evil smirk with twinkling eyes. Not even noticing these Ozpin continued.

"All of you will be monitored and graded, but we will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple with relics, each pair must choose one and come back here, are there any qustions?"

"Yeah, um, sir?" Jaune raised his hands as Ozpin ignored him as he said "No? Good, now take your positions"

Kallari readied herself, blades out, Aliasse looked giddy, and Cyclonis took a stance as she held out her staff.

One by one students were launched along with those lunch were Kallri, Aliasse, and Cyclonis. Rip however took few seconds before she was launched as she flew screaming, as Jaune still questioned about parachutes before being launched himself, Ozpin stood a small smile on his face as Summer approached him,

"You made some modifications on the launch pads didn't you?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about Summer" he said as Summer shook her head lightly and gave a faint smile then added

"You know you shouldn't have said about the part 'Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path' if I could guess Aliasse will do it" as she said that a large blue explosion was seen along with a large swat of Emerald Forest reduce by nothing but a burning crater, a few older students were pointing and muttering as video cameras in that area were destroyed.

"I believe I should have rephrase that sentence Summer" Ozpin merely stated as he drink from his cup.

* * *

(few minutes earlier)

As she fell Cyclonis too notice of the others position in the air and relayed their trajectories and who is closer, telepathically.

Cyclonis: [Listen, Kallari and Rip both of you are closer so you will meet up in this location]

Kallari: [Understood]

Rip: [Alright]

Aliasse: [Weee! This is very fun!, that means its me and Cy right!?]

Cyclonis: [Yes we are, now get ready to land]

Cyclonis shut off the telepathic link as she held her staff then pointing it at the ground as the staff's crystal glowed her fall was slowed by the result, as she landed she took off running where Aliasse should have landed, then a large blue explosion was seen, Cyclonis just sighed then mumbled

"Damn it Aliasse" she sped towards the blue haired girl's location

* * *

Aliasse was having so much fun as she landed she heard some growls as she looked around she was surrounded by pack of beowolves, her eyes shone with amusement as she readied her lance and shield

"Ohh! Puppies," she said as the first few beowolves launched themselves at the girl, who merely dodged and jumped making them miss or hitting each other as she laughed, however she didn't take an account of another beowolf behind her as it swiped its claws managing to scratch her armor, her laughter stopped as her head was covered by her hair as she said

"You know I liked this outfit very much…" she trailed off as blue flames suddenly covered her body as she looked up towards the pack which are now shuffling some of the older ones snarling as the younger ones are poised to strike again, but for some of the other they felt as if death has just appeared (if they could fell anyway), "Now you all have to die now!" she yelled as her body was enveloped by the flames and everything went up in a large blue explosion.

The flames burned everything from the dirt, to the trees, and even Grimm were turned into nothing but ash.

Aliasse stood there with her weapons holstered and hands in her hips as she gave 'hmph' looking away as she mumbled "they break so easily, now where is Cy anyway?" she asked herself as she heard a voice calling out to her she looked and saw Cyclonis running towards her.

* * *

A/N: whelp here is part one of the initiation.

Cyclonis and Aliasse teamed up, next is Rip's and Kallari's

Also note even though the team name is TRAK, Cyclonis prefers being called Cyclonis instead of her cover name unless she doesn't trust them.

Aliasse used a controlled version of the final flame which it doesn't consume her of course, can't go kill a character so early in the story.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I'm back with a brand new chapter as I read my last chapter the fight scene with Aliasse was a bit bland so I might rewrite the fight part when I completely hammer out the finer details. Also the Claymore and RWBY crossover I think I'm thinking of placing Clare and the others, or Teresa instead?

But none of that here is chapter 10

* * *

' _We Phantoms never play fair, if the opportunity arise we will take it.' -_ Kallari

* * *

(Rip Pov)

As I landed on the ground I immediately ran towards the meeting point that Cyclonis set up, then I heard growls coming from the thick bushes as an Ursa, a large one at that and pack of Beowlves appeared,

"Scheiße" I cursed as I readied my rifle, as they charged towards me I let loose my first round as I controlled my bullet as it tore through one of the Beowolf then proceeded to tear across the rest of the pack, as the Ursa lounged at me I quickly dodged its attack, it swiped its claw towards me again it missed me so I taunted it

"You missed, little bear" I said as it growled at me, I smirked sadistically at it, true it didn't feel what truly I am then my bullet tore through its hide as I commanded it to keep on going until what remains of the Ursa is nothing but a pile of bloody pulp, but then again it just dissolved as it died… _oh vell,_ I thought but what I didn't notice another Ursa crept up on as I saw its shadow loomed on me, I looked back, caught off guard. I prepared to dodge but the blow didn't come as the Ursa fell I saw a figure standing, her blades out, "Oh, Kallari zer you are" I said as she looked at me in silence, _doesn't talk much huh?_ , I said to myself but I recomposed my self as I held my hand out for formality sake, inside I groaned out, _of all the person why am I partnered up with the silent type?, then again I'm partnered with Hans before and he's a silent type… mostly_ , I thought.

Kallari took my hand and shake it then she said to me, _Finally!_ , "the meeting point is just past here lets get going" was all she said as we walked in silence, trying to make a conversation I said,

"So, Kallari met any Grimm on the way here?" she silently nodded, then answered

"Yes, but they posed no challenge at all." was her reply, I cringed inwardly making a mental image of Grimm corpses scattered around a clearing then later dissolving a few moments later as Kallari walked away.

* * *

As we arrived at the meeting spot a few distance away from the temple I couldn't help but overheard a _girl_ shouting at the distance followed by a large crash, just as that happened bothe Cyclonis and Aliasse arrived and together we head on to the temple.

As we arrived we say the others were there also we hurried towards them as we saw the artifacts we looked at each other then nodded as we took both white pawn pieces in a cheese… [so that's game is it? A cheese piece? This is a game of cloak and dagger… where you can't even know the enemy's movements] I heard Cyclonis said telepathically we silently agreed at this.

We saw that the blonde, Jaune, took a white rook just as the hyperactive girl, Nora, that is her name took another rook, then both Ruby and her sister took the white horse piece, I immediately noticed that both sisters are not partners, then that means… that Ruby got partnered up with Snow White, and Yang got the Faunus… secret Faunus, then I heard Cyclonis telling us to head back to the cliff, before we could even take another step we were ambushed by two large Grimm a Deathstalker and a Nevermore, as Ruby charges head on she never saw the a Nevermore feather pinned her cloak just as the stinger falls down upon the hapless Rose as Yang was about to rescue her a white blur rushes past and stopped the stinger, it was Snow White.

* * *

(Summer pov)

I watched as Weiss admonished Ruby for her recklessness and told her not to show off too much she will be nicer, that's just sweet if it weren't for two large Grimm in the picture that is. My heart ached just by seeing her again but I knew that I can never love her this time it will be Ruby who will have this chance in life, now that I am Summer Rose, I never thought for the moment that mom did came back and she merged with me when I got transported here,

Mesirix is still trying to figure it out since this phenomenon is quite rare even Cyclonis admitted it… maybe I'm supposed to cover mom as she died? I never believe in Destiny, but then again Destiny is forged by our actions and the path we walk unlike Fate which is already planned out in the beginning… I frowned at this thought as I continued watching as the future or shall I say the soon to be team RWBY, JNPR, and TRAK fought the Grimm as everyone saw the powers held by the members of TRAK as JNPR distracted the Deathstalker as Aliasse readied her lance as blue flames surrounded her and Cyclonis helped JNPR pinning down said Grimm as Aliasse fired said Grimm was nowhere to be seen, then I looked at team RWBY and both Rip and Kallari fight off the Nevermore as both Rip and Kallari used the same tactics as the other team did, Rip used her bullets to graze the Nevermore as Kallari slashed its eyes with her blades, then Ruby was launched by a man made slingshot as she headed towards the Nevermore.

I smiled at the scene as Ruby penetrated the Nevermore and sat over the cliff, I did the same as well… both us did but in a different time, I looked at both Ozpin and Glynda as I smiled and said

"Well does the extra help ease your mind Ozpin?" I asked him, he smiled as he replied

"Indeed, miss Rose, they are quite interesting and so shall be this year now we must get going the team announcement will begin shortly." as he said that I nodded and followed them as we head back to the auditorium.

* * *

I stood at the back listening as Ozpin declared team CRDL with Cradin leading them, those bullies but not under my watch if I could help it, then it came for team JNPR as Jaune, Pyhrra, Nora, and Ren.

"Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JNPR." Ozpin declared

I applaud with everyone as I saw Nora laughed and gives Ren a hug, they will make fine couple one day, as I saw Pyhrra, then guilt went into me again however I shaked it away as looked on with determination, I will not fail this time. As Ozpin continued,

"And led by... Jaune Arc!"

Jaune looked flabbergast as he heard his name "Huh? L-Led by...?"

Ozpin smiled as he finally said "Congratulations, young man." as Pyhrra patted him at back causing him to fall on his back as everyone laughed

As the newly christened team JNPR went down the stage Ozpin continued on the ceremony, as Ruby and the rest of RWBY went up

"Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Blake Belladona. Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY. Led by… Ruby Rose!" he said as I smiled at my daughter as she looked confused at being made team leader as Yang hugged her sister, our eyes met and I smiled and gave her a thumbs up, she smiled back as they went down.

Now its Cyclonis' group is next as they walked up Ozpin said,

"Tempesta Cyclonis, Aliasse Azure, Kallari Nox, Rip Van Winkle. You four retrieved the white pawn pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team TRAK (Track) . Led by… Tempesta Cyclonis" Ozpin finally said as everyone clapped their hands as Team TRAK bowed as they went down. With that the ceremony continued as soon it was finished all the students left for their dorms as I headed towards Team RWBY's dorm to personally congratulate Ruby by being the leader of her own team leader.

* * *

A/N:

Here it is still my fight and romance scenes are bland and need help in making one but anyway hope you enjoyed it like, review and subscribe if you want peace out!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: finally we are in chapter 11 and now we have some family bonding and for a while and that it is for the A/N…

And also Summer will now acknowledge both Yang and Ruby as her daughters

On to the chapter

* * *

' _Mom told me that being a leader is a great responsibility, that I make the calls and the consequences will reflect on the decisions I make. No matter what I will take the advice to heart and make her proud'_ \- Ruby Rose

* * *

(Normal Pov)

As Team RWBY prepares to sleep in for the day and prepare for tomorrows classes a small knock came from the door, Yang answered the door, as Ruby is in the bathroom

"Coming!" she said as she opened the door revealing Summer Rose "Hi, m-" she was cut off as Summer placed a finger at her lips with a wink, Yang smiled getting the idea along with the rest of the Team.

"Hello there Yang mind if I come in?" Summer asked as Yang gave way for her to enter as she surveyed the room eyeing the other teammates of her daughters.

She saw Blake in a corner reading her books but kept on glancing at her direction, and Weiss was brushing her hair in the mirror, Summer noticed that Ruby was not here as she gave a questioning look at Yang, as the yellow haired girl pointed at the bathroom.

Striking up a conversation she started, "I couldn't help but watch you initiation on taking down that Nevermore." she said.

"Oh yeah, well with Ruby's quick thinking and with some help from Rip and Kallari it was easy peasy" Yang said as she gave a thumbs up, then Ruby got out from the bathroom and froze mid step when seeing Summer inside.

"Hello, there my little rose." the older Rose said as Ruby gave her mother a hug as the younger one said,

"Mom! What are you doing here?" she asked her mother

"Oh, I was just heading to my quarters but I took a detour to visit my daughters, also I brought some cookies." she said she took out a bag of goodies as Ruby's eyes went wide along with the other two both thinking that Summer was a relative "thanks mom!"

"Ah ah." Summer said as she wagged her finger at Ruby "Its getting late you wouldn't want to be late tomorrow on your first day now would you? Also you even haven't finished packing yet" Summer chastised her daughter as she looked down, Summer smiled "Also I visited so I can know who my daughters partners also" she said as she gestured as towards the other two people.

"Well I'm Blake, Blake Belladona" the secret cat faunus said as she still eyed her with curiosity, as Weiss cleared her throat "My name is Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company if you know." Weiss said as she puffed her chest.

"Nice to meet you Blake," Summer said as the cat faunus nodded and continued reading then turned to Weiss a small smirk "A pleasure to meet you, _Snow White_ ,"

"E-excuse me?" Weiss said as she heard that terrible nickname "H-how?"

"Well I overheard Rip talking about it with her team as they passed by me before heading her."

"That… that idiot!" Weiss growled out "I mean I don't even get how could she mistake my name for something else?"

"Well considering the village she came from has an old language that to my knowledge has a meaning to them, hence to them weiss means white and Schnee means snow, so in other words it means white snow or snow white." Summer said with a small smile at the fuming Weiss,

"Anyway, the other reason I came here is to give you, Ruby some pointers as being a leader," at this Ruby's eyes widen as Summer continued on,

"Being a leader is not only a title, but a responsibility, you lead your team towards many obstacles and the consequences will vary depending on your decision on how you took it. As Summer head back to the door she looked back at her daughter "And remember a hunter or a huntress is never alone, don't feel bad to ask for assistance okay?"

"Don't worry mom I won't let you and team RWBY down!"

"That all I ask Ruby, now I must go and hurry to bed alright?, and you might grow up faster"

"Mom!" Ruby said in embarrassment, as the door closed

* * *

As Summer left she couldn't help but feel good at meeting her daughters… daughters, strange, she thought never before she could do it but now she just acknowledge them as such, a light flutter in her heart told her that she did the right choice as she placed her hand where her heart is, she said to herself, more than herself, "Mom, I know if you could hear me thank you for helping me and don't worry I will take good care of them." as she finished she went towards her quarters never seeing a white apparition of a woman same as her gave small sad smile,

"I know Ruby I am a;ready proud of you. Mesirix thank you for helping my baby girl to help change everything." finished she dissipated and follow the other Summer.

* * *

As dawn came everything was peaceful until a loud shrill noise came inside the dorm of Team RWBY, as their young leader held a whistle and looked at the groaning sounds from her teammates

"Good morning Team RWBY!" Ruby said happily as the others now got up

"Ruby! Do you know what time it is?" Weiss shriek as she held her ear

"Yeah lil sis, what got you worked up?" Yang asked as Blake still head her head suffering much more because of her hidden ears.

"Well we could use the time to unpack our things before class could start." Ruby said innocently as the others looked at each other and towards their belongings and shrug, "Ruby got a point though" Blake said as the ringing stopped.

* * *

As Team RWBY decorated their dorm inside Team TRAK's dorm, Cyclonis was brushing her hair after wearing her Beacon uniform as Kallari finished earlier and walked out to get something to eat, while a happy Aliasse dragged Rip towards the bathroom with the latter trying to get away.

After she was done she went to the bathroom door and told its occupants that she will meet up with Summer to talk about the reports to be given as she heard a few bit of confirmation and some muffled voices saying 'getting out' coming out from the other side, Cyclonis left their dorm as she headed where Summer was, seeing the whit cloaked woman she approached her and said,

"How is your report?" she asked Summer as she said,

"It's coming along nicely." was her reply

"Good, and about your condition…" Cyclonis trailed off as she looked at the older woman

"I'm a bit fine but some memory is now going through me again and… never mind I'm just fine, anyway you should get ready for Peter Port's class and tell your teammates to be prepared for his seemingly boring lectures."

"I will and see you around Prof. Rose"

"And you too miss Cyclonis" Summer said as Cylconis left the area

She later met up with the rest of her team as they head towards the classroom for Grimm studies.

* * *

A/N:

Well here you have it chapter 11 and I will say that this may sound bland but I hope this is good enough… anyway hope you enjoyed it see you next chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I'm back from a long out of town trip and I'm really sorry if I haven't updated in my regular schedule of daily some things just came up and it has taken most of my attention but I won't leave this story incomplete I hope so… anyway here is chapter 12, enjoy!

Note also some dialogue came from the wiki transcripts but I may change some of them If I have to accommodate the extra characters.

* * *

(Normal Pov)

Both Team RWBY and JNPR just manage to arrive in time for their first lesson and unfortunately for them it is thought by one Peter Port. The eight students sat at some of the vacant seats.

Both Ruby and Weiss sat next to Aliasse who was smiling as she listened at the professor's teachings… well teaching is an understatement…

"Monsters! _Deeeemons_... Prowlers of the night! Yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names, but I merely refer to them as **prey**! Ha-ha!" port said enthusiastically as the students stared silently as metaphorical cricket sounds were heard as Port continued on, "Uhhhh... And you shall too, upon graduating from this prestigious academy! Now, as I was saying: Vale, as well as the other three kingdoms, are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world! Our planet is absolutely _teeming_ with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces! And that's where we come in. Huntsmen! Huntresses..."

He then gives Yang a wink, which she groans uncomfortably at as Aliasse snickered at her, which Yang gave her a glare "Individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves! From what, you ask? Why, the _very world_!" the class has many varying points of interest and some just gave up listening at the lecture, as one student agreed while standing up.

"That is what you are training to become. But first: A story. A tale of a young, handsome man... Me! When I was a boy..."

Cyclonis just facepalmed at this while Rip imagined her own 'hunts' before she was placed here while Kallari looked on with a neutral face.

Port's words fade into the background when Weiss notices both Ruby and Aliasse snickering and both are very focused on penciling the paper in front of each other. As port continues on not noticing the two

"...Despite smelling of cabbages, my grandfather was a wise man. 'Peter', he told me..."

The speech evolves into more "blah"s as Aliasse snickers at their creation and shows it to both their teammates: A general ball-with-limbs-and-a-head drawing of the teacher with stink lines coming from him and "Professor Poop" written underneath with some cute looking Beowolfs in the background (curtesy of Aliasse). Blake and Yang are heard laughing, Cyclonis just took a glance then shook her head but with a smile at her face, Rip still gone in lala land while Kallari just plained ignored them, but Weiss looks annoyed.

Port then notice some of the laughter and made some coughing sounds(note I have no idea what this is called -) "Ah-heh-hem!" the students sat quitely as he soon continued on his own retelling of his adventure "In the end, the Beowolf was no match for my sheer tenacity, and I returned to my village with the beast in captivity and my head held high, celebrated as a hero!"

The teacher takes a bow as Weiss slowly gets more and more frustrated with Ruby's and Aliasse's antics.

"The moral of this story? A true Huntsman must be honorable!"

Ruby is balancing an apple on a book with her pencil held only by her finger while making a silly face, while Aliasse again drawing something in paper with black and red crayon. _Seriously! These two are childish, okay Aliasse seems more but Ruby should know better and if I heard correctly she somehow forgot what Prof. Rose said last night! I should be leader not her and Alisse... she's using black crayon on everything!_ Weiss thought

"A true Huntsman must be dependable!"

Ruby has fallen asleep again in the first class of the year. As Aliasse continues working whatever she is doing while humming a tune

"A true Huntsman must be strategic, well-educated, and wise!"

Ruby is not-so-subtly picking her nose, much to Weiss' building anger. With Cyclonis noticing the angry heiress and what Aliasse is making then whispered something to Kallari since Rip still in a daze to which the Kallari later noticed Weiss anger getting to boiling point then nodded as glint came into her eyes while looking at a dazed out Rip.

"So, who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?"

Weiss who was still angry, she raises her hand and speak but someone did it for her "I do, sir!", the whole class looked at Rip who meekly raised her hand as Weiss gaped at being outperformed and Port raised an eyebrow still not showing his eyes…

"Well, then, let's find out! But first gather your gear and be prepared!" he said as Rip sprinted to get her gear while cursing in her language, after a few minutes she came back with her rifle and her bayonet in her hip returned as the portly professor turns to gesture at the glowing red eyes surrounded by shadow shaking the cage that traps it "Step forward, and face your opponent!"

In which said creature became a juvenile Beowolf made its presence known which it growled at Rip as a shout came from the gathered students "A Puppy!" as the students gaped at Aliasse now finished with her little project which turns out into a miniature Beowolf

Port finally noticed this and was impressed at the scale model "My, my miss Azure, you should be in trouble for not listening in class but that is quite a finely detailed specimen of a Beowolf so I will let it slide, now then Miss winkle if you are ready to begin." then he turned to Rip, who was glaring daggers at two smug looking teammates of hers, she looked back at the Beowolf… no… prey, yes that's it her prey and here it is just standing taking its surroundings and its supposedly prey, but not this time… a smile crept up Rips face as she stared down at the Beowolf, yes the hunt may not be exciting as doing at outdoors but for now she will state her cravings this time for now as she raised her loaded rifle at her prey one handed as she drew her bayonet from its scabbard with the other she chanted her personal mantra.

" _Tinker tailor soldier sailor, my bullet punishes all without distinction_ " as the Beowolf lunged at her

* * *

A/N: yeah I know used most of the dialogue from the show and got some from the wiki and to me its my blandest chapter than the rest so for now this will be subjected to a rewrite in the future as soon I finished this fic.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I'm back with another chapter…

Lately I have been updating really slow now since I have some review to do… for an exam in a shipping company and also have another side project I've been doing so I can't seem to… manage my schedule but I will try my best to update soon… also I'm not really good at making awesome fight scenes like what the show and many other works does, so please bear with me, also I'm looking for some ideas or anyone willing to share on how the fight goes.

And also since RWBY Vol. 4 is out now and the true fate of the silver eyed warriors has been revealed… well mostly but now gotta change the game board to go with this but however I won't be including Vol. 4 in this story… it will be on a side story or in another fic I am currently working on…

So enjoy the story!

* * *

" _When I realized that my mother's spirit have merged within me I have learned some truths from her mission and her death, Mesirix merely left out some of the truth but now I knew why he did it in the first place."_ \- Ruby 'Summer' Rose

* * *

Weiss couldn't believe it, she would never believe that girl, Rip, acted faster than her, why? Why did she volunteered faster than her, sure she was going to show her leader what a true huntress is made of but that went out the window when she got picked.

She saw Rip went out to get her gear ready and after a few minutes Rip came back in her combat… outfit? The rest of the class shared a few raised eyebrows as Rip came in wearing a business suit of all things along with her suit is a bayonet in its scabbard, and her rifle which she carried with one hand while her other reached for her bayonet.

Professor Port then said, "Step forward, and face your opponent!" as he opened the cage releasing a juvenile Beowolf, "A PUPPY!" was heard near Weiss as she glanced at Aliasse then to the desk in front of her, she made a double take along with Ruby as a smile sized Beowolf sat on the desk, the red reaper slowly poke the small Beowolf and sighed in relief then looked at Aliasse as she said

"That is so cool!"

Professor Port took notice of this and examined the paper mache grimm in interest then acknowledge the blue haired girl and chuckled as he said "My, my miss Azure, you should be in trouble for not listening in class but that is quite a finely detailed specimen of a Beowolf so I will let it slide, now then Miss winkle if you are ready to begin.", Weiss didn't believe this that girl wasn't paying attentin but was making arts and crafts and the teacher… praised her! This is unacceptable! She was tutored, trained for this and then she didn't make the cut for a leader but-, her train of thought was interrupted when Rip spoke

" _Tinker tailor soldier sailor, my bullet punishes all without distinction_ " she said, as she bared her rifle down with one hand on the Beowolf as it lunged at her, she doged the attack and tried again to fire but the Grimm was much more faster and lunged again with a claw swipe, but was deflected by her bayonet as Rip sliced off the offending arm.

"Damn she's good" Yang remarked as Blake watched on

"Vell aren't you a feisty one, Ja?" Rip mocked, a smile forming in her face as she twirled and danced around the agitated Grimm as the Grimm growled in response as it jumped at her again this time swiping Rip's Bayonet away and landed at the professor's desk

"Hoho, now miss Winkle how would you fare without a close ranged weapon?" Port said

Rip couldn't help but smirked evilly inside, even without her bayonet, she is still dangerous but she refrained from using her true strength.

"Is that all you got?" Rip, again mocked the wolf Grimm as it tried to claw her but missed as Rip landed farther away from it as she held her rifle "Vell looks like my its my turn now" she said but was tackled by the Beowolf catching her off guard, many students began to worry as Weiss smirked at this, _serves_ _her right being all showy with her so called skills_ , Ruby however was clinging to Aliasse whom wasn't all concerned as Ruby glanced at Rip's other teammates they too didn't show any concern, _whats wrong with them we need to help her!_ , as she saw Prof. Port readying his blunderbuss-axe weapon to attack the Grimm a chuckle was heard. Everyone looked at Rip still pinned by the Beowolf but the Grimm was being held back by her rifle and surprisingly her suit was undamaged,

"Is Zat it?, Oh no no no, zat von't do now is it, no matter how… about dying for me?" Rip said fer face inches away from the snapping jaws of the one armed Grimm then she fired her rifle side wards

"What is she doing! She can't have just done that!" Weiss remarked as she saw Rip fired her rifle side wards she , and some of the students agreed that was a stupid move but then the one armed Beowolf was thrown off as something impacted to it, Weiss saw Rip smiling as a streak was seen moving in many directions and striking the Beowolf.

"How is she doing that?" Weiss asked Team TRAK's leader with Ruby and the rest of the class silently agreeing with her, Cyclonis glanced at and replied "It's her semblance," she sighed as she elaborated the meaning of the riflewoman's ability "she can manipulate her bullets fired from her rifle as you can see down there" as the rest of the student's looked at Rip as another streak hit the Beowolf right in head, the Grimm dropped dead as it disintegrate into nothing, Port then applaud as he spoke

"Excellent work miss Winkle I haven't seen such fighting style in all my years!" as on cue the bell sounded "well looks like class is dismissed now run along to your next class see you next time."

* * *

Weiss stormed out of the classroom followed by Ruby as the red haired tried to get the heiress attention, something snapped inside her as she turned around and said, well yelled is the correct term "What!" she said as the young girl stopped what she was doing "Weiss?" her reply

"I don't get why you were made a leader I mean you weren't even paying attention! And not only that you were annoying "

"But Weiss I-" the red haired was cut off again by Weiss "But nothing! And maybe you being a leader was a mistake!" was her final say as she stormed off, Ruby looked down as she felt a presence behind her "Was I a mistake when I was made leader?" she asked as she turned to face Prof. Ozpin who smiled warmly

"I believe I haven't yet made a mistake in most of my years teaching here miss Rose" was his reply

As Weiss was still angry at the red haired girl and the two other members of team TRAK she noticed a white clad person looking out in the setting sun, she recognized said person as Prof. Rose their new guidance councilor, but then remembered the relationship between the younger and the older Roses and tried to walk away, but before she could do just that she heard the white cloaked professor spoke,

"Its quite beautiful don't you think?" she said still looking at the sunset

"I, uh… I don't know what are you talking about professor" Weiss stammered out as she stood next to the older Rose

"Why, miss Schnee I meant the sunset, its beautiful isn't it?" Summer said still not looking at Weiss

"Yes I- wait how did you know it was me?" Weiss replied and asked

"Simple really its your Aura,"

"My Aura?"

"Yes, each person has a different Aura and experienced hunters and huntresses can tell the difference," Summer explained then finally faced Weiss "but that is not why you are here correct?"

"I… Yes professor you are correct I meant no disrespect to you or to Ruby but she doesn't seem fit to be leader" Weiss said then looked at prof. Rose, who smiled warmly

"And why do you think of that?" She asked

"I mean Ruby is…" Weiss trailed off as Summer beckoned her to continue "Ruby is a bit irresponsible, she lacks etiqute and proper manners, she's also annoying and she doesn't pay attention in class, and I think I should be made leader not her, I believe prof. Ozpin made a mistake"

"I see while I agree with you on some of those but however I don't believe Ozpin made a mistake," Summer said as she looked at the surprise face of Weiss "Ruby is still too young to understand much… well not that young I supposed but,"

"But?"

"Making Ruby the leader will not only teach her being responsible but help her achieve more, not only that she is not alone,"

"Not alone how?"

"She has you" Weiss felt heat rising in her cheeks when the older Rose said that but manage to hide it "M-me?" a nod "And she has her older sister and her partner, together you are a team,"

"I see"

"Not only that but I believe Team RWBY is quite unique in its own special way"

"Unique by how?"

"Polar opposites" was the simple reply

"What?"

"Ruby, is not serious, while you are" Prof. Rose explained "while Yang is carefree, miss Belladonna seems a bit cynical, but I know all in all you can teach each other and be one of the best team there is" Prof. Rose said finally as she turned and walk back inside then addressed Weiss one last time "Well miss Schnee does that help you in your problem?"

"I believe so Professor" she said as she received a small nod from the older Rose "Well then if you have any problems please see me after all I am your guidance councilor after all"

"Ok, Professor" Weiss said as she absorbed those words that she was advised to do then followed suite to apologized to Ruby for her behavior, maybe she needed to loosen up a bit.

* * *

As Summer was preparing to get to sleep she felt a presence in her room she slowly reached to Silver Rose, the gunsword, she froze as she saw a familiar figure appearing, said figure looked like her wearing a white cloak and smiling warmly at her

" _Ruby"_ the figure spoke

"M-mom?" Summer said as her eyes widen when the figure nodded back

" _Oh, how much I have missed you for so long, Ruby I am sorry for leaving you"_ the real Summer Rose said

"H-how is this possible?" The current Rose asked "then what Mesirix's suspicions are correct"

" _Indeed my little Rose, he is correct on his assumptions , and that I am proud that you have grown into a beautiful woman"_ Summer said _"But now I will tell you something important Ruby Mesirix knew of this but I forbade him from telling you"_

"Tell me what mom?"

" _The truth of the silver eyed warriors and their fates and also the truth of my mission on that fateful day."_

* * *

A/N:

So that's that I hope you guys liked it and if not well please tell me where the problem is and constructive and helpful criticism are welcome

Also the plot thickens as Vol. 4 revealed that Salem's faction brought an end to the silver eyed warriors

And yes I think it is a bit bland in all of it but hey I'm no miracle worker

See you next time.

* * *

Sneak peek:

Title: RWBY: legend of the faint smile (subject to change)

Type: Crossover (Claymore-RWBY)

Status: On the Works - Coming soon

She woke up in a snow covered forest… she doesn't understand how this was possible, the very last thing she saw after the blade of Priscilla killed her was of Clare's horrified expression… then a memory came forward in her mind.

A promise to protect a child and being granted another chance in life that she accepted, she felt many presences converging in an area she looked around and saw her claymore next to her picking it up she glanced at it then moved towards a clearing.

There she saw a red cloaked figure, a girl if her eyes were telling her, fighting wolves made of darkness, strange… she thought those creatures they give off a similar presence that of a yoma...

She continued to observe but when more of the wolves came out from the forest and finishing all of them, _not bad,_ then she noticed one survivor was nearing the girl she knew she had to act, she leaped from where she stood and landed behind the girl as she sliced off a wolf with her sword, the girl noticed her as she thanked her savior

"Thanks! I'm Ruby Rose!"

Ruby Rose… another memory surged forward and a voice saying

 _Please protect my little Ruby…_

So this is the girl she has to protect, she faintly smiled and replied "my name is Teresa" as she faced the young girl whose eyes widen when she saw the color of her saviors eye… silver

* * *

A/N 2:

Well here is my planned story and note this will be change in the finished version of Ch. 1 and yes this fic will star Teresa of the faint smile so stay tuned for more.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N:

Hey everyone I'm back with another chapter… however some of the dialogue will be copied from the wiki so bear with me, also I am doing my best to improve the characters development and I appreciate the reviews and constructive criticism to better the story

Anyhow on to the story.

* * *

' _If you ask me, I prefer my fathers disappointing glares, rather than facing Cyclonis' anger'_ \- Weiss Schnee

* * *

As Jaune fell after Cardin kneed him at the gut and as Cardin raised his mace for the finishing blow, but a buzzer rings signifying to stop as Prof. Goodwitch called out

"Cardin, that is enough!" she said sternly at the mace wielding bully, who relents and walked away. Glynda then turned to the rest of the students and addressed them all,

"Students, as you can see, Mr. Arc's Aura has now dropped in a tournament-styled duel, this would indicate that Jaune is no longer fit for battle, and that the official may call the match."

Above the stands, Jaune's partner, Pyrrha looked at her leader and partner sadly as Prof. Goodwitch lectured Jaune on how to properly watch out for his Aura levels for either offense or defense, then she returned her attention at students and said,

"Remember, everyone, the Vytal Festival is only a few months away! It won't be long before students from the other kingdoms start arriving in Vale, so keep practicing! Those who choose to compete in the combat tournament will be representing all of Vale!"

After she said that the bell rang signifying that class is finished, As Pyrrha continues on watching Jaune sadly as said boy hung his head in shame, but she also noticed another person in the room, it was their guidance councilor, Prof. Rose, as she too look at Jaune and shook her head slowly and then approached the young man, and placed a hand on his back as comfort

"You know if you have any problems… you can tell me all about it…" Summer said as Jaune looked at her, before eyeing an approaching Pyrrha and continued on "Or don't be afraid to ask your teammates for help. And also don't believe that you are worthless remember that."

"I… I'll think about it professor." Jaune said sadly, as Summer nodded and stood up and gave Pyrrha a short nod before leaving.

"Jaune are you okay?" Pyrrha asked concerned as Jaune looked at her sadly and nodded

"yeah, yeah I'm fine… so leads head for lunch?" he asked awkwardly

"I would love too"

As the two left to join with the others

* * *

Jaune and Pyrrha joined up with the rest of their team as they sat next to team RWBY and also team RAK as Cyclonis is still getting food, Nora told them a story… a very exaggerated one,

"So! There we were, in the middle of the night..." she said as Ren sighed and tried correcting her, but failing "It was during the day." Nora ignored him as she continued "we were surrounded by Ursai…"

"Beowolves, Nora…"

"Dozens of them!" she exclaimed as she stood at the table as the three teams has varying thoughts… Blake ignoring her as she kept on reading her book while Yang cupping her face as she listened on ,Weiss is ignoring Nora and filing her nails, Ruby and Pyrrha are listening politely, and Jaune is still looking at his food, both Rip and Aliasse are engrossed in the tale while Kallari continues eating her lunch, not listening at all. Ren on the other hand still tries to correct her partner and childhood friend "There were two" still Nora ignored him again… as she finished her tale "But they were no match... And in the end, Ren and I took them down and made a boatload of Lien selling Ursa skin rugs!"

Ren just sighed as he turned to the rest "She's been having this recurring dream for a month now."

However Pyrrha now looking at her leader as he started eating his food "Jaune? Are you okay?"

Jaune looked at her as he swallowed his food "Yeah I am, I'm just thinking what Prof. Rose just said earlier and I was thinking that if you guys can help me with my combat potential", Ruby beamed at hearing this, first her mom talked to Weiss and then said partner apologized last night and is not quite stuck up anymore and she's been helping her with her homework, now Jaune seems to be determined to become better.

Pyrrha smiled at him "Sure I… we would love to help you." which the rest of the group nodded their decision to help… minus Weiss as she still filing her nails glacning at him with raised eyebrows… Jaune shouldn't have invaded her personal space in the first place…

"heh. Yeah I guess, and that better than Cardin anyway" he said as a luaghter was heard the group glanced where the laughter originated from and seeing team CRDL standing around a girl with brown rabbit ears, as the leader of said team pulled on her ear, hard.

"Ow! That hurts!" the rabbit faunus said meekly as Cardin continues pulling her ear "Please, stop…"

Cardin laughed at the faunus' pain as he turns to his teammates "I told you it was real!"

Russel laughed as he said "What a freak!"

before they could do anymore to the poor faunus somebody spilled some food on their backs as Team CRDL looked at the perpetrator, Teams RWBY, JNPR, and RAK saw said perpetrator as Cyclonis whose face was showing that she was bored but inside she was getting angry at the bullies.

"Oops… I think I slipped at something." Cyclonis said in a mocking tone as a smile formed on her face seeing the anger radiating off from team CRDL she continued "You, know its impolite and dishonorable of you bullying those that you think are weak, I hate those kind of people." a chill was felt by everyone in the cafeteria as Cyclonis glared at the bullies as she slowly approached the faunus girl,

"Are you okay?" she asked the girl

"Y-yes I'm fine now…" the girl said, as Cyclonis nodded "good to hear that" she said as she help the girl up then turning back to the angry CRDL and addressed and the rest of the students "Know this!" she said as everyone's attention now focused on Cyclonis as she pointed at team CRDL "This is a fine example for the reason why the White Fang became so Violent! Racism, Bigotry, just because they are different doesn't mean they are useless, weak, or freaks! We are all the same here, we have a common enemy but," she again pointed at CRDL "these four or many others doesn't see that, they see that they are better, better than anyone here… Pathetic, we became huntsmen and huntresses to protect this world our kingdom from the forces of Grimm! Not furthering infighting and giving a reason for the White Fang to continue believing that what they are doing now, is just." many murmurs of the students were heard as she then glared at team CRDL and finally said as she raised to of her fingers "And you… I think you should… stick around for a while." with that she snap her fingers then turned away not before taking Cardin's lunch and sat next to her team and silently ate

Seeing himself humiliated and a someone stealing from him Cardin tried to move only that his legs doesn't respond the same goes to the rest of his team "Hey get back here you little Bitch!"

"Mr. Winchester!" a voice said as everyone looked at the approaching form of Prof. Rose followed by Prof. Goodwitch, Cardin gulped, mentally he was livid that girl and her team will pay "is there a problem here?"

* * *

"That was amazing Cy!" Ruby said after Cyclonis finished her small speech and as she sat next to them "It was nothing Ruby" the ravenette said as she ate her lunch, well stolen lunch, "I respect everyone here but those who doesn't show any respect for others, be they human or Faunus then the gloves are off."

"Still what you said about the White Fang…" Blake said slowly, still thinking about that small speech "was that speech all true or was it for show?"

"Blake!" Ruby said as she reprimanded her teammate, but Cyclonis shrugged "regardless on how you perceive it I spoke only truth, believe what you want, but…" she glanced at the hidden cat faunus "I never hide what I truly am after all, I trust my teammates and they trust me," she said as Blakes eyes widen at that statement, _does she know?_ , she thought

"Hey Cy" Yang asked "What did you do to Cardin and his team anyway?"

"Oh that," Cyclonis looked away in embarrassment, inside she berated herself, it was their trump card after all, but then again plans doesn't go according to plan… oh well, she answered them "Its my Semblance."

"Wait your Semblance make people freeze up?" Weiss asked this time an eyebrow raised "Forgive me on saying this but that can be a bit useless?"

Cyclonis laughed "oh no my Semblance actually manifests anything I think actually." she held her hand "like so" a small flash as a small butterfly appeared on her palm "or this" another flash as a small tower of pancakes, Nora's eyes widen like saucers as she exclaimed "OH MY GOSH! REN DID YOU SEE THAT! DID YOU? DID YOU?" she practically shouted as her partnered sighed "Yes Nora, I saw" then looked at Cyclonis and couldn't help but asked "If that is your Semblance is there any downside in all of this?"

Cyclonis nodded "Yes they do the downside is the bigger the object I think of the taxing it is", in truth it doesn't tax her at all.

Cyclonis could have continued but a voice stopped her "Ms. Cyclonis would you please release Cardin and his teammates from your semblance?" Glynda said sternly, Cyclonis glanced at her then back at a glaring Team CRDL and sighed she waved her hand as CRDL stumbled on each other, Glynda was still unamused "Meet me at the headmaster's office after you are done" and she strode off as the rest of the group were gobsmacked

"Cy…" Ruby said sadly

"It's nothing really I can sense it" Cyclonis reassured the you reaper as she stole a glance at the older Rose who nodded and then left to follow Summer to the headmaster's office

* * *

"You know that was a bit funny right?" Summer said as she and Cyclonis walked towards the headmaster Ozpin's office

"Yes, yes it was, either way how are you feeling?"

"I'm… fine… well mostly"

Cylconis glanced at Summer and sighed "It's about that familiar thing is it?, about your mother?"

Summer chuckled nervously as she scratched her head "Yeah about that…"

"Explain, now."

"Well..."

* * *

A/N:

Well here is ch 14 and I hope I did well now Jaune is no longer Cardin's little prison bitch… or fag if you want anyway how did you find the chapter so far?

Next is the forever fall and many more… God I wish I could accelerate things… maybe I can… well only a few minor days or so

See ya all soon

Like, share and review!


	15. Chapter 15

A/N:

Another chapter here and this will be a bit of a filler chapter and will continue on during the forever fall mission with different outcomes of course…

Now on to the chapter!

X

' _I pity those who faces my fathers wrath… well not all the time'_ \- Cyclonis

X

"Well… it turns out that my mother is actually me," Summer said as she rubbed the back of her head as Cyclonis just raised an eyebrow,"I, uh mean that she is both me and not at the same time… in actuality we share the same body now." Summer quickly elaborated

"Huh? This is an unexpected turn of events, I supposed father will like to hear this considering he is having a meet with Ozpin." Cyclonis said as the two continued on towards Ozpin's office

"wait… Mesirix is here?"

"Yes, (sigh), he is" Cyclonis said as she closed her eyes and sighed

"You sound that you don't like him around" Summer stated as they entered the elevator

"Considering that he is always being overprotective of me and trust me on this he can be a bit overboard at times and also you don't want to see him angry"

"I see, well looks like were here shall we get in?"

"Supposed we should" The duo entered the room revealing Ozpin, Glynda and Mesirix. The three adults glanced at the entering women and Mesirix greeted them

"Ah, looks like your in time" the masked individual said, as Ozpin eyed them before starting

"Miss Cyclonis, I have received a complaint by a mister Winchester about what happened earlier" Ozpin stated "I do not condone any form of bullying but I will let this slide," Glynda looked shock at this as she tried to voice out her protest "Ozpin!"

"Now, now Glynda miss Cyclonis here did the right thing and not only that I believe her little speech gave boost to some of our Faunus students."

Mesirix looked shock and suddenly appeared next to Cyclonis in an attempt to hug her "Oh! I am so proud of you, I knew teaching you will surely help!" but Cyclonis just dodged him and stated

"I think coming to this office was not to talk about what happened on lunch but something else correct?"

"Ozpin looked on in amusement and said "I, believe you are correct there, I have the liberty of contacting the rest of the circle and they will arriving here in a few days now, and also this discussion will be about the Vytal festival"

Cyclonis nodded "Indeed the Vytal festival… I just hope that it won't end well" Summer looked down at hearing this, that was the day everything changed and leading to the great war against the Grimm. Then looked up with eyes of determination

"I hope so too" she said as everyone's attention drew on to her and she addressed Mesirix "Mesirix, that little problem I have, do you remember?"

Mesirix looked thoughtful before realization dawn on him "I remember," hearing this Ozpin perked up and asked "Remember what exactly?"

"Summer… or should I say Ruby here has been having recurring dreams lately mostly memories of her mother, Summer"

Both of Ozpin's and Glynda's eyes widen when hearing of this, how was this possible?, were their line of thought.

"Umm, well its better to… well she could explain better" Summer stated nervously, then to herself "Could… could you explain please?"

"Ruby? Who are you talking…" Mesirix trailed off as three sets of eyes widen at the same time hen a familiar figure appeared.

"Ozpin, it is good to see you again… to you as well Glynda." ghost Summer said with a warm smile then looked at a shocked Mesirix "Mesirix it has been some time hasn't it?"

X

A/N: above extra conversation will be posted in a special chapter along with some other time skips

X

The next day saw Summer standing in front of Teams RWBY, JNPR, TRAK and CRDL as she looked at her scroll before addressing the students "Everyone as of today, you will retrieve red sap in forever fall this is supposed to be handled by prof. Peach, however she is a bit indisposed in a moment so I will oversee this mission." she looked at each team and slowly eyeing Team CRDL, sensing that Cardin is planning something, just like last time…

"Now, we will venture into the forest, and as you all know there will be Grimm around the area and I advice caution." she glanced at the teams and they all nodded in confirmation "Good, now lets all board the Bullhead and go towards our destination."

As the students board the bullhead, the rest of team RWBY and JNPR took notice of Cyclonis's staff, "Hey, Cy I'm just wondering but is that your weapon?" Yang asked TRAK's leader who nodded

"Why yes this is my weapon… Talon, its main purpose is not only to serve as a weapon but as a backup to my semblance of course, and it use crystals as its catalyst… dust crystals that is…"

"Wait this staff of yours uses dust crystals? Like Weiss's Martynaster?" Ruby said with eyes sparkling, as Weiss took notice of the clear 'dust' crystal sitting on top of the staff

"I have never seen any kind of dust like this" she said indicating to said crystal, until Rip voiced in her opinions "Vell zat is because… if I remember correctly zat is a universal crystal is it not?" which Cyclonis nodded in confirmation "Yes it is, I have it delivered here earlier after seeing the headmaster of course."

"But I haven't seen any dust like that!" Weiss said, as a heiress of the largest dust company she would know more about dust than anyone here, and seeing such crystal make her question about it. "Also what did you discuss about with headmaster Ozpin anyway?"

"For your first one is simple, they are quite rare since a universal crystal like this is special just like its name implies it can be a fire dust or wind dust to name a few, and ythe last one? I can't say it is a secret which I was sworn in."

"Really?" Blake said as she narrowed her eyes, suspicious of the cloaked Cyclonis

"Oh don't you worry Blake I'm sure its about that small speech earlier" Yang assured her partner

"Yeah… I mean did you really mean what you said… about the discrimination?" the hidden Faunus asked

"I did…" Cyclonis said, then they heard some painful moans coming off from team JNPR as the other two teams drew closer to their other friends they are met by a green faced Jaune

"Is… is he okay?" Blake asked Pyrrha who looked at them with an nervous smile

"Yeah he is its just…"

"Me and flying do not mix well" Jaune said weakly as he held his hand over his mouth "I think I'm gonna hurl"

Luckily Aliasse shove a paper bag on his free hand in which Jaune emptied whatever he ate he gave her a weak 'thank you' as they all laughed along the way.

Unbeknownst to them another team have a different idea…

"That bitch thinks she can say things like that to me and get away with it?" Cardin growled as he and his team eyed the other twelve students "well if she thinks that she will give me a lesson, then maybe I should give her and the rest of the losers a lesson too, not to mess with me!"

"Yeah!" the rest of CRDL said in unison. Unknown to them they were being watched by a pair of narrowing silver eyes.

X

A/N: so here is chapter 15 and I think it is good enough but if there is any problems please say or type a review so I could rewrite this only after I finished the story thanks!

Coming soon: RWBY: of the faint smile - Claymore - RWBY crossover


	16. Chapter 16

A/N:

Hello everyone I have with me now ch 16 of RWBY: Phantom!

And I have seen the reviews and I checked the previous chapters and I quite agree that the earlier chapters were not that good and will be subjected to a re write only wen this story is finished if not then its either I'm busy or I'm not around anymore… nevermind the last one, heheh,

Also I also posted the first chapter of my new story hope you like it… and its second chapter may be posted around today or tomorrow so yeah.

And forgive me of lack of things here in this chapter and last chapter since I haven't watched the jaundice episode and just getting materials from other works and wikis.

X

The bullhead landed on forest clearing as the teacher and students disembarked the craft as it rose away. Prof. Rose then turned to the assembled students as boxes of empty jars lay in front of the students,

"Alright, today all of you will be collecting sap from the trees around you, fill them up and return here before sundown but be on the alert as Grimm prowl these places." Summer explained "I will be monitoring all of you of your performance and if any danger is evident I will intervene, however I advice you all stick in a group and finish quickly." with that she disappeared in a flurry of white rose petals.

The students nodded as they picked up the boxes and proceed to gather the sap.

X

As time passed by the students became oblivious around them as they enjoyed the task and not noticing they were being watched by two figures in the trees.

"You know, the sap around here are quite delicious," Summer stated as her apparition stood on one of the branches of the trees as she spoke to Summer who, also stood on another branch as the two continue to watch the students and also Team CRDL mostly. "I used them sometimes when I make your favorite breakfast after all."

"Yeah, I remembered Nora once ate up all of Team JNPR's, luckily for them Ren stopped her."

"Yes, that memory does bring some good times, doesn't it?" Summer said to her daughter smiling as the other Summer smiled also from the memory then said "But then again… Jaune was being bullied by Cardin and if I time it right…" she took off and landed on another branch directly above Cardin and his team as she listened to them speak.

"You know the plan?" Cardin said as he prepared the box filled with rapier wasps, in which the other three nodded

"Yeah, while they goof off and enjoy themselves we will hit them with these tree sap and now they will be in trouble." Russel said

"Good! Now we will show them not to mess with us especially that bitch Cyclonis…" Cardin growled the name as he remembered his humiliation to the hooded girl.

"Should I?…" Summer asked herself at which actions to take but then decided not to intervene… yet. So she just followed the bullies.

X

Back to the other students they were quite enjoying themselves, Yang manage to bring a picnic basket out of nowhere and the three teams decided it was a good idea now they all sat around and talked, at first they were surprised that Jaune faked his transcripts, which were received with mixed reactions, Weiss of all of them was quite vocal and scolded him of his stupidity but relented by stating that Ruby got accepted in Beacon even if she is still young…

"Yeah, I know, I know, that was stupid but… I just want to make my family proud you know." Jaune said nervously, earning him a pat at the back by Pyrrha

"Well its kinda not that bad right?" Yang said trying to lighten up the mood

"Yeah I think it wasn't a bad idea trying to prove to your older sisters…"

"Wait… did you say older sisters?" Pyrrha asked her leader

"Yeah, I mean considering being the seventh* child… yeah"

These revelation made some of the others do a spit take

"Did… did you say you have six sisters?" Ruby asked with wide eyes

"Yeah and…" Jaune explained but was cut off by Kallari standing up and readied her weapons as she address the rest "Did you here that?"

"Hear what?" Yang asked as Blake stood and readied Gambol Shroud as well as well

"A scream I think four people" Blake said to her partner, now all the teams stood up with thier weapons raised as they heard continuous screaming only to reveal Russel, Dove and Sky running screaming

"Ursa! and it got Cardin!" Russel said as he said that Cardin came out running from the bush ragged and covered in sap as an Ursa followed by a pack of Beowloves surrounded the students

"How did zis happen?" Rip asked as Aliasse squealed at the sight of the canine Grimm as the others glanced at the panting team.

"Cardin… got splattered… by sap…" Russel said as he panted

"Uh… guys what should we do?" Jaune said as more Grimm appeared outnumbering the students

"We need to run!" Ruby said as they all looked at the young leader, Weiss voiced her opinion on her partners idea "That would be great if there isn't as many Grimm now Ruby" as she finished a large Beowolf pounced at the students but was thrown back as Yang punched it.

"Yeah I don't think this will be easy sis!" Yang said as they all fought the Grimm

X

Summer kept on watch on her perch in the tree watching the students fight the Grimm, she saw the teamwork they all exerted to stop the horde of Grimm but even then they began to tire, not counting team CRDL, so she made up her mind then and there she disappeared as rose petals were left in her wake, readying Silver moon*, she jumped into the fray surprising the four teams of her appearance, she gave a glance to them and said "All of you get back to the clearing now! I called in the bullhead for evacuation." as she said this the rest nodded and ran towards said clearing as Summer held back the Grimm, all except for one that is…

"No! Mom I won't lose you again!" Ruby shouted as she used her semblance to help her mother

"Ruby! NO!" Yang yelled at her younger sister, hearing this Summer paused to glance at her speeding daughter. "Ruby! Go with yo-" she was cut off as knocked her sideways and she hit the tree hard knocking her out in the process

"Mom!" Ruby Yelled with wide eyes as many thoughts ran to her head, she will lose her mother again, she will not see her again, but one thought came forth in her mind blocking the rest, NO! I WILL NOT LOSE HER AGAIN!, a pain like no other hit Ruby hard as she felt a burning sensation going to her eyes and everything went black.

X

"Wha- what was that!" Weiss said as the rest of WBY tried to support their leader as the rest made it to the clearing but were too shocked at the display of power which Ruby gave out

"I thought her semblance was speed Yang." Blake added

Yang shook her head "It is… but I didn't know what that was" they now circled their fallen leader as they heard a groan, they look at the source as Summer stood up rubbing her head as she looked around then her silver eyes landed on team RWBY and the fallen Ruby, in an instant Summer was beside her daughter holding her up then she asked her daughter's teammates "What happened?"

X

Summer's thoughts ran around as she carried Ruby towards the newly arrived Bullhead placing the younger Rose on a stretcher. I fought the Grimm then… her eyes widen Ruby! Her daughter must have thought she would not come back alive… again… she felt a guilt coming its way inside her, the trauma must have activated it… just like… no don't think about it… she made eye contact on Cyclonis whom nodded, everything is moving to fast and with the Vytal tournament looming… but her train of thought was broken as teams WBY, JNPR and for keeping their cover, TRAK stood near her,

"M-mom what was that?" Yang asked her other mother in a whisper "I thought Ruby's semblance is speed but what she did was…" Weiss later spoke "Impossible?" she finished the question.

"Wait what happened to Ruby?" Jaune asked them but was ignored by WBY as they continue to stare at Summer, said woman sighed and spoke up "Not here, but when we arrive at Beacon I will explain what Ruby did to those Grimm. But only when we are in my office alright?"

"B-but…" Yang started but was cut off by the older Rose "When we arrive back. Miss Xiao Long."

"Okay mom…" Yang relented as she sat next to Blake as all of WBY were thinking the same thing… what was that power that made all those Grimm turn to nothing?

X

Yeah here it is… Ruby's powers awakened much more earlier than canon and I will remind you all I am not good at making fight scenes. And I apologize if this look like rush work, or whatnot.

Notes:

1 - Jaune said he has many siblings but not specific on how many or I may have forgotten

2 - No idea on Summer's weapon and its name and if I named it earlier in early chapters a different name then I will make it official Summer's gunblade is now called silver moon

Also another extra notes of weapon names

Cyclonis - Talon (staff)

Rip - Zamiel (musket rifle)

Aliasse - ? (lance & Shield)

Kallari - Mercy & Shroud (dual blades/knife)


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: well I forgot to update yesterday since I was quite busy… anyway here is chapter 17

X

' _The events happened in that forest was unexpected, but the mission stays the same, Ruby awakening her powers… is a favorable alternative than the rest of the scenarios we expect.'_ \- Cyclonis

X

It was late in the afternoon when the bullhead landed on Beacon academy the students, and their instructor rushed the unconscious Ruby towards the infirmary, now as they waited the students decided to get answers about what Ruby did in the forest.

"M-mom?" Yang started as teams WBY, JNPR, and reluctantly TRAK since the latter team knew about it and CRDL left moments before, approached the distraught mother as she sat next to Ruby's bedside. "W-what did Rubes to those Grimm?"

Summer glanced at the gathered students and made a quick eye contact with Cyclonis who merely nodded, the white Rose sighed sadly as she addressed her students, "It is complicated… but I would wish this would remain secret understand?"

"We understand professor." Pyrrha said as the rest nodded in which their guidance councilor sighed again and took a deep breath then started to explain.

"As you can see Ruby and I have silver eyes correct?" she asked her students

"We figured but… what makes it special? I mean its just a pigmentation of eye color… right?" Weiss said unsure if she was correct.

"Well for some yes… but…" Summer trailed off as Yang step forward concerned "But what mom?" Summer looked at her and to the rest "Has anyone of you ever heard of the legend of a group of warriors that fought the Grimm with the help of their eyes?"

"No, not that I heard of." Blake added

"Well I will tell you, but I doubt Ozpin will allow me to correct?" Summer said as she glanced at the door of the infirmary shocking the students as the headmaster of Beacon came in along with Glynda Goodwitch. Ozpin looked at the gathered students and took a glance at Ruby then back to the group

"I believe, Summer that the time is right to tell them and I am here to answer the questions… after professor Rose tell you about why those with silver eyes are special." Ozpin said then addressed to Summer "Summer if you please?"

Summer nodded as she spoke to the students "Back before Huntsmen, before Kingdoms, it was said that those born with silver eyes were destined to lead the life of a warrior." the students eyes widen at this revelation as Summer continued "You see, the Creatures of Grimm, the most fearsome monsters mankind had ever encountered, were afraid of those silver-eyed warriors."

"But how is that possible!" Weiss exclaimed, with Jaune adding "Yeah, I mean that… how could the Grimm be afraid of something?"

Summer smiled as she continued "That is why they were the best of the best. It was said that even a single look from one of these fighters could strike a Grimm down. Like how Ruby did in the forest…"

"But if they were feared by the Grimm… what happened to them?" Cyclonis asked the white Rose, true she knew about it… after all she is her commanding officer…

"Even with all of that… they were hunted down…" Summer said sadly knowing the fate of her ancestry… a hard look came over her, her mother died because of them, because of Salem and her lackeys. She clenched her fists as her students look on.

"What do you mean by hunted down?" Ren asked cautiously

"A group of Grimm worshipers, people who sell out others just to have powers they could ever imagine. Hunted down the warriors until I was left and then came Ruby… I knew someday she will awaken… but not like this I never wanted her to walk a path of a warrior… always fighting…" tears streamed out of Summers eyes as she stood up "I'm sorry" was all she said as she left, all eyes followed her all feeling sympathy, then they all turned to Ozpin as he readied himself of questioning, Mesirix told him when they last met that this may happen and again some things always fall apart, he once said.

Cyclonis and her team excused themselves saying they are getting tired and left while WBY and JNPR remained with the other two professors of Beacon, Team TRAK walked down the hall, three of the members went directly to their dorm while their leader went another way. unfortunately someone followed her down the hallway

X

Golden eyes narrowed suspiciously as the hooded leader of TRAK walked down the hallway, Blake cannot bring herself to tell her teammates about it but she could have sworn that both Cyclonis and prof. Rose have a silent discussion on the way back of the bullhead and at the infirmary, Blake prided herself even during her time in the White Fang as to look in the slightest detail and this one screams very suspicious…

As she followed Cyclonis her eyes narrowed even more there was Cyclonis standing in front of an office she could recognize too well, Prof. Rose's office, she saw the girl knocked twice then entered. Now was her chance to find out the truth, even she could she could not believe what prof. Rose said, coming from another dimension? Preposterous! Its impossible to that unless a Semblance can do it but the chances are slim to non, heck even then… Weiss, even she may be nicer now, thinks its impossible but she never questioned it in the long run, now it was her chance, a chance to find out their true agenda of all this. She leaned on the door, luckily with her enhanced hearing she could make out some few words coming from inside…

"...I should have reacted faster…." Blake heard the voice, prof. Rose's, as another voiced most likely Cyclonis's "…You couldn't have foreseen such things…" what did they mean by that, Blake questioned as she leaned on the door trying to get the clearer conversation

"... You don't understand!… I tried my best but with her awakened people will ask questions… like now!" Summer exclaimed

"I know you are distressed by the current events, but things like that happens all the time."

"I know that!" Summer exclaimed "But it is too soon… what if they get wind of this?"

"Do not worry Summer I will make sure of it, I will contact someone in downtown Vale to keep hush hush about this." Cyclonis has someone in Vale that works in information? Just who is Cyclonis really?

"Thank you…" Blake have heard enough as she slowly removed herself from the door and tiptoed to leave, only to be caught as the door opened and a neutral faced Cyclonis looked at her, eyes widening she tried to dash only to be held back by a strong grip.

"And what do we have here?" Cyclonis began "How much have you heard?"

"I don't know what you are planning… but I won't let you hurt my friends, just wait until prof. Ozpin hears about this!" Blake said defiantly as an amused Cyclonis dragged her inside the room as she spoke to the struggling faunus "Now, now, Blake there won't be like that, I assure you."

"As if I would listen to you" Blake spat as she turned to a concerned professor "Professor! Please help me!" in which the older Rose replied

"Blake please listen first, Cyclonis and her team are here to help, and Ozpin knew about them." as she finished Blakes eyes widen as she still continued to struggle, who knew such a lithe form could have a strong grip on her as she glared at the older Rose, whom said woman flinched "I don't know who you are but what you did to Prof. Ozpin or anyone in the matter, but what you are doing is wrong!"

"Miss Belladona that is enough!" someone yelled as Blake now stopped struggling, eyes wide as a ghostly apparition of prof. Rose appeared next to a… "W-who are you!" Blake yelled as Cyclonis let her go and leaned back at the door

"My name is Summer Rose" Ghost Summer said "and before you could panic, yes I am a ghost, and yes I am Ruby, and Yang's mother."

"If so then… who is she?" Blake said as she now pointed at the other Summer who now sat down

"She… is me… and at the same time… not me" Ghost Summer said, Blake raised an eyebrow as Cyclonis sighed at the explanation so she spoke "It means they," pointing at the two Summer(s) "are Summer Rose at the same time they are not.", the pieces formed together in Blake's mind as her eyes widen "You don't mean…"

The Summer who is sitting sighed, things are moving faster than anticipated, Ozpin should be notified of this… "I took my mothers name when I came here and along with it her spirit, now we share the same body… but in truth my real identity is… is that I am Ruby Rose… 10 years from the future…"

Blake has only one thing in her mind as it went out from her mouth "What!"

X

A/N:

I hope you like the update if not… let me know and I might rewrite it if it is moving to fast now… in truth I make my stories on the go, meaning I write what I think in my mind and make up as I go… forgive me if this is not up to your expectations…

Yes more revelation as volume 4 is in development and I have to say I was quite surprise as the latest episode revealed that cinder killed Ozpin… yeah and that compares if the world will have world peace… except in that episode in RWBY: chibi where they achieved world peace…

Also I have some thoughts about the relic that Salem mentioned and I have my cents on a time machine! Since Ozpin theme kinda consists of clocks and time…

Anyway tom will be RWBY:oTFS update


	18. Chapter 18

A/N:

I haven't updated some time now and please forgive of it because I have some family things done and was out of town last time also which means no access to a laptop or computer.

And also busy playing Dishonored 2 in my laptop, let me tell you it was awesome! And also I just noticed that Mesirix almost acts like the outsider, but no relations to that I just forgot that little tidbit…

Now unto the chapter!

X

Blake has seen many things in her young life, being born into the White Fang and seen the fall of the peaceful talks and protests and its rise to violence and threats, saw her mentor ,Adam Taurus, kill those innocent workers in the train, enrolled into Beacon to atone for her sins, partnered up with the upbeat and carefree nature of Yang Xiao Long, and the incident of the forest earlier… but… but this is the most unbelievable thing Blake has ever heard… after following Cyclonis into prof. Rose's office and eavesdropping in their conversation and getting caught in the process.

"I don't believe you" Blake said as she stared at the two Prof. Rose(s) and Cyclonis "This must be some sort of trick."

"It's not a trick and it's forbidden to raise the dead especially a spirit." Cyclonis said as she crossed her arms, sill standing in front of the door.

"Then…" Blake glanced at a concerned Summer whom is a spirit of some sort and to the other Summer who is now having a downcast appearance as she still sat on the chair peices formed in her mind as she contemplate the authenticy of their words "But that's impossible… time travel is impossible."

"it is possible Blake." the sitting Summer said as she looked up towards the faunus, tears stained her face "Well… for us at least…"

"Us?" the cat faunus questioned, which Cyclonis answered "She meant us, Belladona, her, me and the rest of Team TRAK. And your not the only one who knew about this… now."

"Then you lied to everyone!?"

"A simple false information in our part Belladona, we need proper cover, and she or they" Cyclonis gestured to the two Rose(s) "Haven't have the courage to say it in front of their family"

"But her cover in where she…"

"Wasn't a lie either, its an alternate world, mostly destroyed now…"

"Destroyed? How?" Blake asked, dreading the answer

"The Grimm, some of these are humans and faunus worshiping them and… the White Fang"

Blake, angered by hearing the white fang caused the destruction of the word tried defending their actions, "That is a lie! The White Fang would never-"

"That is after they killed miss Xiao Long in the assault of Beacon and others alike…" Cyclonis said as she now held a folder, as she glanced at Blake "Care to look?" Blake made no move "I see that is a no then, but never mind that, right now you know about this operation,"

"Operation?"

"Preventing my… no our _future_ Blake" Summer said as she now stood up and looked at the other Summer "Mom can… can you look over Ruby, or the other me for a bit?" in which the other woman nodded and disappeared from the room leaving only three people.

"Then that means… your really Ruby…" Blake said as her eyes widen when the pieces started to form a clear picture.

"Yes, Blake it me, Ruby, and as for our future it will end up like that world." Summer, no Ruby, said as she placed her hands on her shoulders "And please listen to me… the White Fang is a lost Cause* during the assault in Beacon (sigh) Yang lost her arm…"

"What? How?"

"Oh I don't know maybe a love hungry maniac with a sword, maybe?" Cyclonis answered in poor sarcasm

"No… he wouldn't"

"He did, Yang said to me that she overheard what he said to you, I quote ' _And as I set out upon this world and deliver the justice mankind so greatly deserves, I will make it my mission to destroy everything you love_ _.'_ after that you left Yang with the others and left."

How could this be? Adam would harm everything she cared just because she left?, then she is not safe or anyone she interacted is safe… then the others…

"How about the others? Weiss? Jaune? Ren, Nora? How about Pyrrha?" seeing the depressed mood future Ruby made, it unsettled her, when she heard Pyrrha's name

"She…" Ruby began "She died fighting Cinder Fall."

"Cinder Fall?" that name sounded familiar but where did she heard… no not where but when, she remembered before her departure Adam and the Fang was approached by a woman with two others with her, she addressed herself as… "She was there… the day before I left the Fang…"

"Oh?" Cyclonis said, still leaning on the door "Well we now have a lead, to one of the horsemen"

"One? You mean she is with others?"

"Thats right." Cyclonis said "Summer, or Ruby I will notify my father about this developement and also I will notify Ozpin that miss Belladona now knows or identities." with that she left the room.

After seeing Cyclonis leave Blake now turned to the older version of her leader "So I guess its true?"

"I'm afraid so Blake" Ruby said as she sat down on her chair, sighing, "In the end we won…" Ruby let out a bitter laugh "We won at a great price at that… all I cared about are gone, You, Yang, _Weiss._ " Blake couldn't help but notice the way how Ruby said Weiss's name, it sounded like she… with that thought in mind Blake blushed luckily Ruby or Summer never noticed it, then they started talking about the some parts of the future and as time went on they noticed that it is almost curfew "I guess I should go now… and I would like to say I'm sorry about earlier."

"It's alright, but please Blake don't mention this to anyone okay? I… I want it to be me who tell them but right now I think the time isn't right yet."

"Alright professor, goodnight." with that the cat faunus left.

X

The bar doors open to let in a man wearing a trench coat and a fedora, as he neared the bar where the owner is at he quickly noticed the change in the atmosphere but choose to ignore it, after all he was more dangerous then them.

"What do you want?" the man at the counter said

"Oh, nothing amigo," the fedora man said in an accent "I'm just browsing in the goods, but,"

"But what?"

"I wish to speak to this establishment's owner if you please."

"Oh yeah? That would be me, names Junior, and who do you think you are asking for me?"

"Oh where are my manners, my name is Tubalcain Alahambra, and luckily for you amigo. I wish to do business with you." Alahambra said as he took a drag from his cigarette

"Yeah sorry but I don't think I appreciate it considering I know who you are, another information broker that works next to a cafe." Junior smirked

"And that amigo is why I came here, you see I am looking for a man in this picture recognize him?" Alahambra placed a picture in the bar as Junior looked at it and answered "Nope never seen him before and I thought you knew."

"Oh that is why I came here instead, you see I know he works for you and right now he failed to check in correct?"

Angered Junior shouted back "Alright, you think you can waltz around here and demand things? Well let me tell you punk we will beat your sorry little ass out of this place and we will kill you afterwards. Then we will get one of my men from you" with that the men in the bar, those who work for Junior readied their weapons especially two women who look alike.

"Oh that's to bad I guess considering, _your man_ , is dead after we took any information we need from his little head." with that Alahambra struck the first move in blinding speed.

X

A/N:

Yeah mostly more dialogue, and not my best chapter so far in my opinion and also now we see again the last member of the task group of phantoms in remnant.

Also need to remind you all that I am not great with fight scenes so yeah fight scenes may be skipped and appear in later chapters or the like or in special chapters I might implement.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N:

Sorry for the late uploads, I have so many things to do but now I'm free now, or so…

Anyway here is a new chapter for RWBY: Phantom

Now that things escalated quickly now that I didn't noticed or intended but no point of turning back now, until a rewrite happens, which is after this story…

A/N 2:

Well here is the revised version and I hope you all would like it considering the original is more an early reveal…

X

It has been two days since the forever fall incident and the day after the incident Ruby has recovered and she and along her classmates continued to do classes like normal… well almost if the non-stop questions and asking if she was okay from her Team and the others, which Ruby answered to the best of her abilities.

"But… Ruby…" Yang said in concern

"I'm fine Yang." Ruby said as she huffed her chest but winced a bit at the pain "Well mostly fine."

"Of course this would happen what made you do something so reckless!" Weiss interjected angry and concerned for her partner and leader… but there is something else but she couldn't place a finger to it…

"I… I don't want to lose mom a second time and I panic!"

"Well at least you -" Jaune's mouth was blocked by Pyrrha as she placed a finger to her mouth to stay silent then removed her hand away from his mouth "Ohh… right… sorry" he finished lamely.

When Prof. Ozpin told them about the silver eyes he made them promised to stay quiet and let Summer explain it to Ruby properly in which all agreed, however his little slip up made Ruby raised an eyebrow

"What?" she asked, as Cyclonis answered "You cleared the evac zone from Grimm that we escaped in one piece.", a half truth.

"But I don't remember anything about it…" Ruby said dejectedly looking down sadly

"Oh don't vorry about zat Ruby" Rip said as she patted Ruby at the back as she continued "You exhausted yourself and zen collapsed worrying all of us!"

"Yeah Ruby! You were so cool!" Aliasse chimed in trying in success to cheer the red reaper up

"Thanks guys, but… what happened to Cardin and his team?"

"Well Ozpin was a bit lenient on their punishment… so I did it for him." Cyclonis said nonchalantly ignoring the weird stares given

"Ohhh. What did you do? Did you break his legs?" Nora suddenly appeared in front of the black cloaked girl

"No… even worse, I broke his jewels along with his team." Cyclonis said as she walked pass a wide eyed Nora.

"Ummm… what does she mean by jewels? I don't think Cardin wear any of those." Ruby asked the wide eyed group except for Kallari who is now behind Cyclonis.

"When you get older Ruby." the group said in unison

"But…"

again the group yelled back a 'NO' which Ruby relented to ask further… but still that nagging feeling of what happened still in her head… if her team and the others won't tell her what really happened then she could ask mom… that's it Mom! She could have knew what happened… but she was knocked out… No she could have recovered quickly! With that in mind she waited until the classes finished, telling her teammates that she has to go somewhere first, telling them that she will be checking on Crescent Rose. Instead of heading to the armory, she headed to the guidance councilor's office instead.

Ruby knocked on the door and a 'come in' said back, she opened the door revealing a surprised Summer sitting behind her desk, files laid about on the desk as she looked at her daughter.

"Ruby!" she said in surprise "What are you doing here?"

"I… uh…" Ruby trailed off, Summer smiled as she said "It's okay dear, what do you have in mind? Come in" she gestured on the chair in front of her desk "Please take a seat"

With assurance from her mother Ruby went in and sat at the offered seat "Mom…" she began

"Yes, Ruby?"

"I was wondering… what happened during the trip two days ago?" Ruby asked her mother

"I…" 'sigh' Summer expected this would happen, but with the plan being pushed faster and her own daughter asking questions, ' _Mom… what should we do?_ ' ' _Tell her of our heritage Ruby… but I digress if we should tell her everything…'_ Summer replied in her head, "Ruby dear, I think its time that you learn of your… our heritage,"

"Our… Heritage?" Ruby was confused "But what does it do with the incident in the forest?"

"Yes, the incident in the forest two days ago is connected, You see Ruby our silver eyes are not just unique to the other eye pigmentation. These eyes posses powers… with training we can just glance at the Grimm and they will disappear into thin air." Summer explained

Eyes wide Ruby suddenly stood up "P-powers!?"

"Yes it is, you see Ruby we are descendants of an ancient group of warriors that defended the people before the huntsmen and huntresses came to be, they are called the silver eyed warriors."

"They defended everyone before all of this!" Ruby said with a twinkle in her eyes

Summer smiled sadly, such innocence, "You could say that, but sadly they were all hunted down… and now here we are the last… two surviving warriors."

"What?" Ruby shocked at this revelation, when Summer said about this warriors they were heroes and they protect those in the past, but hearing what happened to them… "Why would someone do that?"

"There are some people, Ruby, that worship Grimm, very bad people, now I fear that they will caught wind of this and will also target you…"

"People… that worship Grimm!" Ruby exclaimed "But… the Grimm are…"

"Yes I know little Rose… the Grimm are evil and will stop at nothing to kill all of us. I never told you and Yang about this is that I do not want you to get involve Ruby, you and Yang… but now…" Summer looked solemn as she look at the eyes of her daughter, Ruby embraced her mother in a hug as she said,

"Mom… Its fine, I… I want to help! Isn't that we are training for?"

"Yes… but you could die Ruby!" Summer said as she hugged her daughter tighter "I do not wish to leave you and I do not want to lose you either." Tears fell on Summer's eyes

"You can train me to control it! I… I want to help!" Ruby said with determination, as Summer looked on baffled… she could just say no… but the look of determination in her daughter's eyes deterred what she could say, those eyes remind her… of herself, it reminded her of the future, the grim dark future and the reason why she came back in time… she clenched her fists and then released them,

"I see I could not change your mind?" Summer said quietly and then smiled, a genuine smile "You remind me when I was your age."

"That means…" Ruby said as her eyes widen. Summer nodded "Yes, I will train you in controlling those eyes. But not today," Summer glanced at the clock "It's getting late you should rest for tomorrow."

"I will mom!" just as Ruby left for the door Summer made one last mention, "Oh and Ruby? When will you admit your feelings on Miss Schnee?"

Fingers hovering the doorknob Ruby slowly turned her head towards her mother as a blush made its way, "H-how… I… uh" sputtering Summer made a small silencing gesture and said to the red faced girl "Don't worry your secret is with me," Summer winked as Ruby left and quietly muttered "but you should admit your feelings before it's too late" she grasped a pendant she hid under her clothes "I'm so sorry…"

A ghostly Summer placed her hand on the other Summer's shoulder

"Don't worry everything will be fine…" She reassured Summer.

X

A/N:

Well again this is the second version for ch 19…

Please again like, Share and Review… most importantly write a review on your opinions any helpfull comments or anything to help is appreciated.

Coming next is Blake's Reveal of a secret Faunus and maybe Ruby confessing to Weiss?


	20. Chapter 20

A/N:

Here is another chapter for Phantom, and I am sorry for the delays since I am busy these past few days and also I have caught up on reading of other fics,

Also I don't know if I will be here in January since there is a chance of me being shipped out soon… for a year so I won't be able to update much…

I hope you will enjoy these chapter, and try checking out my other RWBY fic in my profile or look for RWBY: of the faint smile.

X

A few days have past when Summer agreed to train Ruby on the usage of her eyes, at first Ruby struggled to maintain control, and after a few meditation from Summer the little reaper have improved bit by bit. And their classes continue as normal and the preparation for the Vytal Festival draws near.

Now Team RWBY found themselves at the docks, as Weiss led the team around.

"Remind me why we are using our weekend to come here again?" Yang complained

"I don't know… Weiss being all cheery is kinda weird me out…" Ruby added as the Heiress turned to face the young Rose "Oh don't be like that Ruby!" she exclaimed while pointing her finger at said girl "The Vytal Festival is a festival dedicated to show off the other cultures of the other kingdoms!"

"And the docks?" Yang asked again "Yeah, and the smell of fish… ughh" Ruby added while pinching her nose

"I heard that students from Vacuo will be arriving by ship, and as a representative of Beacon we must show them hospitality!" Weiss remarked earning a small snort from Blake

"She just wants to spy on them" She added

"What! How could you… I… I'm not spying on them" Weiss said not sounding convincing

"Hey is that Cyclonis?" Ruby suddenly said while pointing at said girl talking to an armored man

"Huh what she doing here, and who's she talking to?" Yang said and as Weiss looks at the man inquisitively, "Never seen that kind of armor before" she added

"Uhh… guys" Blake said as she pointed at a shop in which its window was broken and being surrounded by police tape

"Woah!" Ruby said as she approach two officers talking "Umm… excuse what happened here?"

"Robbery. Second Dust shop to be hit this week. This place is turning into a jungle." the police said as he walked towards his partner

"Yea, and it the same thing, the money wasn't taken but the dust were." his partner said

"Who need this much dust?" the first officer said, which his partner shrugged "Dunno, the White Fang?"

"You know what we don't get payed enough…" which they then proceed to enter leaving the huntress in training behind.

Weiss Huffs "Well the White Fang… bunch of degenerates to me" which angered Blake at her comment "Whats your problem?"

Taken aback from the hostility from Blake, Weiss retorts back "My problem? I just don't care for the criminally insane."

"Their just misguided!" Blake said back as the two bicker with both Ruby and Yang watching, another voice spoke out

"Vell considering zat zey did stole all zis dust, I agree with Snow Vight here."

"Rip!" Ruby said as two figures went towards them "You also brought Aliasse too, but wheres…."

"Kallari?" Aliasse said earning a nod from Ruby "She said she was busy and can't come, said she needed to stock up for her gear" then she looked at the two quarreling girls "Whats going on?"

"Oh just a dispute about the general opinion of the White Fang" another voice answered the group turned as Cyclonis made her way towards them followed by Kallari "In my opinion they are more than misguided, they are desperate and rather take the shortcut through terrorism."

"No your…" Blake started but a glance from Cyclonis made her remember about that night, "but that doesn't mean every Faunus is a criminal!"

Then suddenly a voice was heard shouting

"Hey! Stop that Faunus!" a man yelled as a monkey Faunus leaped out from a ship and ran away as officials chased him.

The Faunus looked back at his pursuers "Thanks for the ride guys! Haha!"

Weiss then looked at Blake with a raised eyebrow "My point exactly."

"That still doesn't finished this"

As they bicker the monkey Faunus ran between them and suddenly winked at Blake as he continued off, but was later stopped as a hand held his shirt and stopped him from running.

"Sun Wukong" the woman said, a familiar cloak fastened on her body "I have half the mind of reporting you to your headmistress." Summer scolded

"Hey!" another voice yelled this time two police officers "Thanks for catching the Faunus ma'am"

"No problem officer, however he is a visiting student, thus he will be under my jurisdiction as I report him to his school"

"I see…" the officer frowned "Just make sure he doesn't cause any trouble now"

"He won't officer, is that right mister Wukong?"

"Uhh yes Ma'am!" Sun said as Summer let him go, as teams RWBY and TRAK neared them "Oh! Hello there Ruby!" Summer said as she waved back at her and her daughter's team as well "come by at my office sometime if your free okay?"

"Yeah sure mom" Ruby said smiling

"Uhh Professor Rose what are you doing here?" Weiss asked the white cloaked woman

"Merely visiting Vale and helping the authorities about this dust robberies happening around."

"I see, and do you know who would do this?"

"No I haven't sorry but my suspicions are on Torchwick or the White Fang" Summer said while secretly glancing at Cyclonis who nodded as she spoke "Regardless this is not our business, lets leave this to the authorities and those who are responsible."

"Fine" Weiss grumbled as she led Ruby and the rest of RWBY with her. In scouting out more potential students for the Tournament.

X

After leaving Sun in the hotel he and the rest from Vacuo are staying, Summer walked towards the meeting place in Armonia Cafe, as night fell

"I swear this is going to kill me in the end" Summer grumbled

"Eh you worry too much Chica" Alahambra said as he placed some coffee on the table "If I were you I would take a break for time to time"

"You do know we are now on a sensitive part of the plan correct?" Summer said as she grind her teeth at the laid back style of this man who merely shrugged "Your loss, and here are the others now" he said as Team TRAK entered the cafe.

"Down to business I assume?" Alahambra said

"Correct, here are the reports for father," Cyclonis handed him some folders which the man hid in his jacket. "And lady Cyclonis a letter from your father arrived." Alahambra said as he handed the leader of the TRAK a letter which she read said letter

"Vat now?" Rip asked Cyclonis

"The hardest part we wait…"

"But we need to -" Summer started but was cut off

"You do your duties Rose and besides you are training Ruby with her eyes correct?" a nod was given "Good as you can see we will begin after Cinder tries to bug the CCT, if we move now they will caught wind of this and alter their plans, play ignorant for a while, let them think that we are not suspecting them."

"Fine" Summer said "And the maidens?" she whispered

"Zey are fine" Rip answered instead I believe ze opposition hasn't notice yet zat we made ze switch"

"Yeah! You worry too much!" Aliasse said while Kallari stayed quiet

"I see, I think I need to unwind a bit right?"

"See that's what I told you chica" Alahambra stated

"I will meet with Ozpin later, you do your duties for now" with that the group left the cafe.

X

"Mom!" Ruby yelled to her mother when said woman arrived that night

"Ruby?"

"It's Blake! She ran away!" Ruby said

"What! Where did she go?" Summer said, an inkling feeling on where she did go

"We don't know she and Weiss were arguing and she then mention about a 'we' and then she ran"

"I see…" Summer looked out of the window "I'm sorry Ruby but its getting dark out, I don't think we could able to find her… we will in the morning, rest and tomorrow we will look for Blake okay?"

"Okay mom" Ruby said as she hugged her mother.

X

In another part in Beacon Cyclonis stood in front of Ozpin and Glynda,

"I have to ask you of this, do you have anything to do with the maidens?" Ozpin asked the girl as said girl made a faint smile, "yes, yes we do"

X

A/N:

And that's a wrap and a cliffhanger at that, I believe this may not be what you are expecting at all, but being stressed all over and also trying to think out for the next chapter of my other RWBY fic is taxing at it is…

I feel this is a bit rushed or it is rushed but for now bare with this and I won't able to update this and will be on a year long hiatus… I'm sorry everyone but like I said in the first AN I may be out of country for a year since I'm doing my apprenticeship on board a vessel for a year…

I will try rewriting this and please if you want to help please do I appreciate it any helpful ideas are welcome and don't forget to review.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N:

Well here is another chapter for Phantom a bit late for updates since I have other things to do nowadays

Without further delay here is chapter 21

X

Blake sat in cafe along with the monkey Faunus, Sun wukong, whom was staying in beacon eversince the incident at the docks yesterday. Now he saw her removing her bow last night and invited her to downtown Vale.

"So…" Sun tried starting a conversation "Heard you got a fight with the Schnee heiress."

"I guess so…" Blake replied then eyed Sun "Hey, Sun what do you think of the White Fang?"

"Those guys? A bunch of terrorists if you ask me." Sun said then saw Blake deflate when she heard his answer "Uhh… Blake?"

"What if I told you I was a member before?"

"Ouch… umm I don't know Blake its kinda hard to decide, I mean right now the White Fang may say they are fighting for Faunus rights. I say they are wrong, I mean I heard from some of those new security group there." he pointed to a group of armored soldiers patrolling the streets "That they came across some refugees from the outlining villages outside the kingdoms that some of the White Fang attacked a village that both humans and Faunus co-existed peacefully."

"What!?" Blake couldn't believe it the White Fang would attack anyone now? "why would they?"

"Beats me, when I asked them last time… before seeing you last night that is, they said 'I guess they went by the saying If you won't join us, then die like the rest' kinda harsh but its true" Sun said sadly

"here's your order ma'am, sir" their server, a fox Faunus, said as she placed a cup of tea and cup of coffee on their table "If you need anything please don't hesitate to call"

"Thanks." Sun said as the server girl bowed lightly and walked back to the counter,

"Anyway, why didn't you place your problem to your guidance councilor?" Sun asked the cat Faunus

Hearing the mention of guidance councilor, Blake's eyes widened at the realization, why did she ran out? Why didn't she went to Professor Rose? Then a memory replayed back at professor Rose's talk last time ' _ _And as I set out upon this world and deliver the justice mankind so greatly deserves, I will make it my mission to destroy everything you love.'__ "Then the White Fang has truly changed for the worse…"

"Blake I'm sorry… umm, hey listen theirs a shipment of Dust coming here tonight"

"Shipment of Dust?"

"Yeah a big one, SDC one."

"Alright lets get ready then… we need to stop the Fang at all costs"

X

As the pair planned their approach tonight they never noticed a man sitting a table away reading the morning news, the man lowered the newspaper a little revealing his amused eyes.

"Well, looks like Chica and Romeo needs a little help, no?" he asked himself before covering his face into the newspaper.

X

"Blake!" Ruby called out "Come Back!"

"Blake where are you!" Yang too called out as Weiss huffs in annoyance "Give it a rest, if she could explain last night we couldn't be here in the first place."

This angered Yang as she held Weiss by the collar "Now listen here Ice Queen, its because of you-"

"Yang that is enough." Summer chastised as Yang let go of Weiss, "Arguing will not solve everything, Blake has her own reasons and he only way to know is from her."

Yang sighed defeated as she apologized to the heiress

"Mom's right." Ruby joined in "The sooner we find Blake the sooner Weiss will apologize."

"Hey!"

"... and Blake also" Ruby said sheepishly before walking and then bumped into someone familiar,

"Ruby?" the girl said

"Penny?"

"What are you doing here?" Penny asked

"Well we're finding our friend Blake."

"Ohh… you mean the cat faunus right?"

"Yeah… wait how did you know she was a faunus?" Yang asked

"The bow?" Penny said as she pointed at her own , an awkward silence before Ruby closed in next to Yang and spoke "No wonder she likes Tuna."

"And you said she is missing?"

"That would be correct" Summer said

"Then I would like to help," Penny declared which surprises the group. "Really?" Ruby said excitedly

"Yes! We are friends correct?"

"Alright lets go find Blake!" Ruby declared as she strike up a pose with her finger pointed at a random direction, which earned a sigh from Weiss.

"I think we should split up Ruby" Summer said "It may be faster to look. You and Penny go by the market, Weiss and Yang will go to restaurant area and I will go check by the docks alright?"

"Sure mom!" Ruby beamed as she used her semblance to pull Penny towards the market area and Yang herding a hesitant Weiss to the other.

Summer looked at Weiss's reaction and seeing such she concluded that Weiss is starting to develope feelings for… Ruby…

X

Summer walked up towards a group of the security forces, that the council hired, but in truth these men and women were part of the Legion Right hands "Commander, are your men ready?"

"Yes ma'am, the men are ready and if intel is correct the shipment will arrive in the evening, enough time for my men to be in position."

"Good, and keep an eye out for this girl" Summer showed a picture of Blake "Knowing the day she will be accompanied by another faunus by the name Sun Wukong."

"Don't worry ma'am my men spotted her and her companion earlier in a cafe, and also notified agent Alahambra."

"Good." with that Summer saluted to the commander as the man did the same.

X

Night has fallen as Blake and Sun were perched in a container in the docks waiting,

"What is taking them so long?" Sun complained

"Please just be patient" Blake said "they just offloaded the container, and now its just sitting there."

"Cool" Sun remarked

"Yeah, cool" A voice sounded behind them "quiet you two" as hand covered their mouths, both of the faunus saw their assailants as the new security for the Vytal festival.

"Now, we're gonna let you go and you promise not to yell okay?" seeing them nod in agreement. The squad leader gave a nod to his men as they removed their hands away from their mouths,

"Okay who are you guys?" Blake asked

"We're the new security firm hired for the Festival. Names Daniels by the way, Mark Daniels." Daniels later motioned his hand towards his other two men " those are Rachel Black and Gunther Schulz" the after mentioned troopers nodded "and what we are doing here is that we receive a tip off about a dust robbery in the docks and me and the rest of the company are in positions."

"The rest?"

"Hidden and out of sight, also a teacher asked us to find you. Heh made your teammates worry about ya." Rachel said as Gunther gave a small grunt.

"Gunther doesn't talk much by the way." Daniels said as he patted the man in the back

"So, nice gear by the way" Sun remarked

"Thanks kiddo but-" Rachel said until she looked at a direction then motioned the rest "get down intel was right here they come,"

"Good job," Daniels said "You two can help but don't be reckless out there okay?" seeing them nod "Good," he placed his finger in his ear as he spoke "Alright all teams be in position and await for my signal, use of lethal force is optional, unless necessary keep on stun, flashbangs at the ready and check your fire we secured the secondary objectives, over" hearing numerous confirmations, the lead Bullhead landed depositing a group of White Fang.

"No..." Blake whispered

"Blake" Sun said trying to comfort the distraught Faunus

"Wait for my signal to engage" Daniels said.

Then a voice came from the Bullhead "Hey! What the hold up!" as a man in white suite walked out of the Bullhead revealing Torchwick

Rachel whistled "Well if it isn't Torchwick… looks like lady luck smiles upon us eh boss?"

"Guess your right intel may be off a bit but this makes more of a price."

Blake however have different views "This isn't right… the White Fang never associate themselves with humans…"

"Hey Blake stop!" Sun said

"Wha- damn that girl," Daniels cursed "Everyone prepare to engage, Rachel aim at Torchwick, Gunther prepare to knock the rest of the birds out, and you" he said lastly to Sun

"Uhh, yes sir?"

"Make sure the girls don't get herself killed."

"Roger!" with that Sun leaped off chasing after Blake.

Daniels watched them and then contacted someone "Ma'am we found your student and she went ahead to confront the con man" … "Yes ma'am, alright all teams engage! Go,Go,Go!"

X

Summer closed her comlink as she raced off towards the docks along there she meet up with Weiss and Yang. "Yang where is Ruby?"

"Uhhh" Yang started until explosions occurred in the docks "Oh no…" Summer said as the trio raced off.

'Ruby please be careful'

X

Back at Beacon Ozpin, Glynda and Cyclonis and the rest of team TRAK watched the engagement at the docks,

"I do hope your men know what they are doing" Glynda said

"Those men are trained in any situations miss Goodwitch, after all U.S.S perform in both quantity and quality in protecting assets and civilians." Rip said as Cyclonis asked Ozpin "What do you think Headmaster?"

Ozpin looked at the screen as the men engage the WF forces "I believe you may be right, but however I am not sure about James thoughts on this."

Cyclonis smiled "If it come to that, then he will lose."

With that said they looked on towards the screen as another Bullhead came down towards the water.

X

A/N:

And done for 21, I know the rest of it are missing but it will be added soon on chapter 22 for now, I am starting to make t look a bit rushed now even with all the thinking and re-editings…

Note named troopers are random, so Daniels, Rachel, And Gunther may or may not appearing in future chapters, and as for the security firm that were hired by the Council and will butt head with Ironwoods men are from U.S.S or Umbrella Security Service.

The Commander will be a secondary character, so some names are needed but I already have some,

Commander Thorn, from SWTCW

And also the pairing between Weiss and Ruby is slow so there will be some time before we will officially reach season 2. in which Team TRAK will be now be focused

And lastly for the U.S.S, it is a Legion version, in other words its is a front or a cover when large scale operations is underway and civilians safety is a priority. And the actions of the group will have an impact on Atlas visiting the festival. Not to bash or anything but I'll just show some examples, and some are from my own theories.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N:

Sorry for some hiatus on this since my net was down some time ago and I was finishing the latest chapter of my other fic…

And I happen to have read some reviews and I happen to read a review that says my idea and concept are not good and the semi-dark theme is also not good… here's my answer this is an AU and also this is fanfiction anything can happen here and I happen to have read some more darker fics in RWBY and some I even gave up reading cuz its getting darker and darker for me to handle… (I.E. Stark Contrast, not sure if its still alive though, Of Vale Blood, not sure if the name is correct, and some other crossovers mostly with Bloodborne) now where is the 'very definition of childlike innocence?'

Sorry for the rant…

Sorry for the rant was a bit insulted, true m Legion idea is to complex but hey its definitely a challenge right?

And for some future updates I don't know if I should add omake in this or make it in a separate story, where it is under the chibi version of the story…

But anyway on to the story…

X

" _Heh, they(WF) think it was a simple pick up?, just grab the dust and go? I think not there is no such thing as a 'simple' pick up, and those poor sods in the other bullheads? Can't take them in alive if they were flying."_ \- Rachel Black, post action report

X

Roman Torchwick considers himself the best criminal mastermind in all of Remnant, but then again if he is a criminal mastermind he shouldn't be afraid from that woman… then again a woman with fire that could burn you into a crisp is one thing, but working with these animals is another. That is how he finds himself along with WF members in Vale docks right now, to steal a large shipment of dust for this woman's plan.

"You do know we are not the most inconspicuous bunch around here right?" Roman said as he looked around as the WF grunts fasten the crates with wire ropes into the bullhead. As one WF grunt struggled to latch a coil.

Sighing irritatingly he walked over to the grunt not noticing the shadow following him.

X

Blake couldn't believe it the White Fang a once peaceful group now turned terrorists aiding a human this goes beyond what she could believe, true Summer or future Ruby did say that the White Fang could not be redeemed by words alone she still believe that talking things through from one Faunus to another is a better solution…

So she followed the man, Roman Torchwick, as he berated a WF grunt as he held the metal coil

"No, you idiot! this" he shook the coil of rope "isn't a leash," suddenly Blake appeared behind him as she placed Gambol Shroud on his neck "Oh for F-"

"No body move!" Blake cut off Roman as the other WF members raised their weapons, Blake then removed her bow to reveal her cat ears

"Brothers of the White Fang! Why are you aiding this scum!?" she said, as the WF slightly lowered their weapons.

Roman laughed even though he is being held hostage "You don't get it do you little kitty?"

"Get what?" Blake asked while the WF grunts raised their weapons back

"Me and the Fang are in a joint business venture together!" Roman said as he elbowed Blake causing her to let go "And FYI this isn't a little operation." as he said this two more Bullheads appeared behind him.

Then he aimed his cane and fired at Blake, luckily for her she used her Semblance to dodge the the attack as she ran behind some containers.

Roman growled as he motions for some WF grunts to follow him and he spoke to the rest "Continue with the operation, you know what will happen if he boss lady don't get what she wants"

The grunts nodded as they proceed to attach the wires to the containers. However they were cut short as a bright and loud explosion disoriented them.

"Gahhh!" the grunts cried in pain as they either held their eyes or ears from said explosion.

"What the?" Roman said as a banana peel flew towards his face, growling he looked towards his assailant, a monkey faunus blowing a his tongue out "Ha made you look" Sun said as he jumped behind some crates.

"Those little Brats!" Roman shouted in anger as he followed the faunus unbeknownst to him his other two compatriots were subdued silently by the Security forces.

X

As one of the additional Bullheads descended to reinforce the WF on the ground they were never prepared to be taking in fire immediately others fell before they could even leave the craft, stunned, as they engage the security forces.

"Keep them pinned!' a security trooper shouted as he layed down suppressive fire on the bullhead

"Flashbang out!" another shouted as the non-lethal grenade exploded behind cover, exposing the WF behind them, which where later stunned.

"Incoming!" one member shouted as the other Bullhead made another pass above them "we need to take it down, else this op is FUBAR"

"Got it!" Rachel commed in as she lifted her rifle and fired at the glass cockpit killing the pilot, which caused the out of control Bullhead spiraling down the bay, "Bogey is down, continue with the op." Rachel reported in.

X

At another side of the battle Summer just arrived with Yang and Weiss.

"This is bad…" Summer muttered under her breath, true the intel said that there will be three Bullheads but then again… this must be the butterfly effect. Her previous time all three Bullheads discharged their troops now one is disabled and the other right beneath the pier. Then a flash of red came inside her peripheral vision, "Ruby!" she called out but to late as the red reaper jumped into the fray along with Blake, Sun, and Daniels as they try apprehending Torchwick.

"Damn it" Summer cursed silently as she too readied her weapon "Yang, Weiss follow me" she said as they too charged in

"Got it mom" Yang said as she readied Ember Celica, not noticing Summer cringed

"Alright" Weiss said as she made numerous glyphs to support them.

X

"Come on kitty is that all you can do?" Roman taunted as he shot another round from Melodic Cudgel at Blake as she used her Semblance to get away. Only to be stopped as a baton almost smashed into his head, "Whoa! That was a close one as he quickly dodged another baton strike from Daniels, "You know old man your quick." he said sarcastically

"Heh, at least I don't look like a woman" Daniels said back causing Roman to miss a step earning him a strike in the stomach.

"Guahh! That hurts!" Roman said then frowned as he registered what Daniels said "And I'm not a woman!"

"Sure you are, who wears makeup that much? Including that cheap eyeliner." Daniels said earning a growl from the man. "Besides there's a big bounty for you if brought back alive so what do you say _ma'am_?"

"Oh! That's it your dead!" Roman said as her raised Melodic Cudgel and fired, Daniels leaped away but unfortunately the shot hit his leg causing Daniels to grunt in pain,

"So…" Roman trailed off as he approach the wounded trooper "Who's better now?" as he pointed his cane at Daniels.

"No!" a voice called out as a red blur tackled Roman releasing his weapon, as the two figures tumbled away from Daniels.

"Omphf!, huh? Well wadda ya know… if isn't little red" Roman Mocked as he shrug off some dirt away from his coat, he looked at Ruby and spoke "Isn't past your bed time?"

Ruby just glared, "Ruby? Are they your friends?" asked Penny as she appeared nearby shocking Ruby as Roman just laughed when he raised his cane again as he took aim at Penny, but before he could pull the trigger a blow from behind knocked him out cold revealing Gunther with a stun baton in hand.

Daniels grunted as was helped by Penny "Command we have the con man, over." he said in his earpiece and then nodded "Bag him and bring him in for questioning." in which Gunther pulled out cuffs that null any Semblances from a person, then he ceremoniously dragged Roman towards the other captives.

X

Back at Beacon Cyclonis smirked grew as she and the rest watched Roman detained.

"As you can see Ozpin, Glynda my men are quite efficient, even though the operation met some minor bumps, I just hope that Ironwood won't mess this up."

"I trust you, Cyclonis, but I can't say for certain that some members of the brotherhood will." Ozpin said

"I understand, one is always against any form of authority and the other will do anything to find a way on removing us since he may deem us a threat." with that she turned and left the room.

X

Summer and the rest arrived late as dozen of armored vehicles from the PMC group placed the captives, one was guarded by five men, which contained Roman, bound and gagged.

"Mom!" Ruby shouted as she sped past the troopers towards her mother

"Ruby! Why didn't you call us?" Summer said as she hugged her daughter "You made us worry"

"Don't worry mom, I have Penny?" she said as she turned around looking for the missing 'girl' "Where did she go?" Summer knew who Penny was, a friend, but now she could save more with this chance.

"Maybe she has somewhere else to go?" Summer supplied, earning a reluctant nod from her daughter.

Then they turned their attention towards Team RWBY's two teammates, Weiss and Blake,

"Weiss, I want you to know that I'm no longer associated with the White Fang. Back when I was with the-" Blake started but Weiss cuts her off while Yang glared at the heiress and the heiress glared back at the brawler before looking at Blake "Stop! Do you have any idea of how long we've been searching for you?" ( _she pauses_ ) " _Twelve_ hours. That means I've had twelve hours to think about this. And in that twelve hours, I've decided..."

Blake's breath hitched dreading what Weiss would say "That I don't care"

Blake blinked "What?…" earning a sigh from Weiss "I said I don't care, like you said you were a member once but not anymore right?" in which Blake nodded.

"That is good to hear." Summer said as she went towards the two, "It's nice to settle differences face to face by talking it out not by assuming things and fight for them, and next time if there is any problem please see me after all I'm still your guidance councilor by the way" she smiled at the two as she led her daughter's team back to Beacon, while she spared a glance at the troopers, Daniels nodded before turning around to order his men.

X

A few hours later after they have arrived to Beacon, Ruby stood in front of her mothers office so she can have some bonding time with said woman, as she neared the door she heard Summer's voice talking… by herself? Ruby leaned in to listen on what was being discuss as she heard her mother talk.

"I know…" Summer said "It was risky but I trust they wouldn't do something like that again…"

Ruby was now confused, who was her mother talking to? Strangely enough no one answered but Summer continued speaking as if someone did.

"Okay, that little venture was a bit childish and dangerous…"

"..."

"Okay fine it was a bit much… but look at the bright side Torchwick is in chains… but then again someone else will be standing in for him…"

Ruby didn't know what to think… what does her mom mean by someone else replacing Torchwick? She leaned in a bit closer almost unhinging the door to reveal Summer standing, looking at the side, Ruby didn't know who her mother was talking to as she leaned further but still wasn't enough to reveal the silent speaker

Summer sighed exasperatedly "I understand the consequences but this may or may not unhinged their plans a bit, with the presence of the security forces the chances for them to becomes slim…"

"..."

"Okay maybe she may send one of her other followers…" Summer said uncertainly… as her shoulders slumped a sigh escaped again

"..."

"Okay, Okay, Ruby will learn what she will need to learn before everything comes crushing down mom…"

"M-mom!" Ruby said in shock as door opened wide due to her weight pushing it open, revealing a shocked Summer Rose… and a transparent version of her mother also sporting a look of shock.

Ruby just looked on with wide eyes at this predicament, as Summer ,or if it is really her mom, closed her eyes and then took a deep breath, "I believe you should learn the truth, Ruby…"

X

Special: What happened to CRDL?

Cardin never wanted this…

After the incident in forever fall, he and the rest of his team went into their dorm room only to be knocked unconscious by unknown people.

Now he finds himself tied by the waist by a garden hose along with him tied up where his teammates, as they come to on what is happening they all saw the familiar hood of Team TRAK's leader along with her are the blue haired girl and that other member from Juaney boy's team.

"You!" Cardin cried out as he struggled along with his team to break away from their restraints only to find out they are hung by said restraints… "Let. Us. Go!" he demanded

Cyclonis just scoffs at this as she gave them a glare which shut up the bully "You see Cardin, you almost cost us our lives in that little prank of yours… so me and some others planned to get back at this…" as Aliasse smirked grew and Nora's grinned evilly

"Y-yeah and what you gonna do huh?" Russel demanded

"Oh nothing much." Cyclonis said as she inspected her nails then looked at the four boys "Only taking away your dignity that is," then nodded at Nora "Do it"

With those two words Nora turned on the water of the garden hose. Water poured out of the hose ending which was situated in between the legs of said bullies, as they screamed in embarrassment, which was made worse as Aliasse has her scroll out and was recording it all.

After the ordeal Team CRDL never looked flustered after some students even Faunus students mocked them, calling them the four fountain sprinklers.

A/N:

Okay chapter done but even so many rewrites I may have missed some things or may have botched it up in a wrong way like some patches to a popular MMO which the community is not heard by the publishers or those who make the patches…

Took me so many days, even weeks. To write this chapter since its like the season finale, I hope you all aren't disappointed with this update, if so I apologize and in the future a re-write will be in the works… that is if I still haven't still gone onboard yet…

So again I am sorry if there are some plot points and the one sided conversation will be explained next chapter, hopefully after I updated my other fic. So review or Pm me for anything regarding this and for any helpful tips, and finally I'm still trying to make some good fights.


	23. Hiatus

Not a chapter!

I am really sorry if you are hoping this was a chapter…

The reason is that I haven't updated a long time is that my time is consumed by work and soon I'm going overseas, I wish I have the energy to continue this but looking back, also add the fact of Vol. 6 of RWBY showed alot of background information of some individuals, this story RWBY: Phantom may have alot of plot holes.

And such I may be going to rewrite this fic as soon I finish my work overseas that may account about 9 months or a year of work…

But the concept will still stay. In truth I have begun writing CH. 23 but for the best of my ability I cannot see how the aftermath of the big reveal that Summer is really Future Ruby and past Ruby finding out.

So as of right now this story is on a Hiatus/under rewrite and again… I am sorry for this disappointment.


End file.
